DBURST! Digimon Frontier! Legend One!
by UruExplorer DTC
Summary: Every story has a history, warriors who fought to save a world. Now, five Children find themselves drawn into a strange world, where they must power up the ancient Spirits and become the Legendary Warriors needed to save the universe! LET'S GO!
1. All Aboard! Flame and Light!

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL BY NOW. I OWN NOTHING.**

_D-BURST FRONTIER! LEGEND ONE!_

_

* * *

_

_*Cue _**FIRE!**_*_

_"ALL ABOARD! AGUNIMON OF FIRE; LOBOMON OF LIGHT!"_

* * *

**May 10, 2004_ _ _|**

Takuya stares at the oncomming truck that is about to crash into him. "Is this my destiny?"

The very word sent his mind reeling back toward one moment not only...

**Several Minutes Eariler_ _ _|**

Takuya Kanabara stared at the rich moist chocolate cake that sits on the table, clearly taunting him by saying "You know you want to eat this cake! But you can't have any untill the party!"

He simply stared at the cake with (Fake) disgust and thought to himself. _"It's just a lie! It's just a lie! I Do Not Want Any Lying Ca..."_ His thoughts were cut off as his cellphone gave off it's obnoxios and annoying ring tone- clearly changed yet again by his younger brother's antics.

Takuya glared at the phone, currently saying that he'd received a new text message on it's main screen. "What the...? What in the world is this?"

_"Takuya Kanabara. This is a game to decide your Destiny. Will you play? _**Yes. No.**_"_ the message read itself aloud with a distinctly female voice.

"What...? How did...?" He sighed. "Well, 'Destiny' sounds better than waiting for cake... I guess..." he then presses the select button on the _"_**Yes.**_"_ icon.

_"Good. Please Be At The Shibuya Train Station at 6:15 for the Odiba boarding line."_

"What?" Takuya glanced at the clock on the wall behind him. 5:35. "Aww...Man! Mom! I'm going out!"

"Ok! Just be home in time for your brother's party!" His mom says from the kitchen.

Takuya quickly raced outside, charged down the street, all while fastening his hat and goggle combo tightly onto his head. Suddenly, a young boy kicked his soccer ball past his dad and into the street, where it slowly came to a stop right in front of Takuya's feet. Without missing a single beat, He immediately kicked it back.

"Thanks Mister!" the boy exclaims in gratitude.

* * *

Minutes later, As Takuya raced down a hill, the truck turning the corner suddenly drove over a rather randomly placed skateboard ramp in the road. The timing of this- combined with where Takuya was standing on (well, more like running across) the street- caused the truck to tip over, and fall on it's side- right ontop of Takuya.

This here was the moment of fate, the moment where Takuya's life flashed before his eyes. _"Is this my destiny?"_

He needed not to worry as, tripple-ly suddenly, Takuya was pushed to the ground by a strange shadow (with a burning, smouldering aura around it), thereby saving him from the truck that had lost it's ballance.

"What...?" The creature's blue eyes narrowed at him before vanishing into thin air, leaving Takuya speechless, confused, and laying on the ground for seemingly no apparent reason.

"Hey! Kid are you allright?" The Driver asked as he climbed out of the overturned truck

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, Do you know what time it is?" Takuya nodded.

"Uh..." The man checked his watch. "It's about a quarter 'till six."

"Great! thanks!" Takuya raced off again for the train station. "I'm Gonna be late!"

"Strange kid." The driver shook his head, then looked over the overturned truck. "My insurance company will never believe this..."

Strangely, the skateboard ramp was gone. The only sign of it's existance being a strange blue glow on the ground, like that of a Bar-code fading from sight.

**SHIBUYA TRAIN STATION_ _ _|**

"Ohh! Come on!" Takuya growled as he banged his head against the ticket machine. "I knew I should have asked for more allowance!" Yes, sadly, he had no money with him. "Come ON!" He gave it a punch for good measure.

There was a flare of energy from within the machine, and then it spat out a ticket, it's bar code glowing a light blue color. "Maybe this is my destiny!" Takuya quickly grabbed the ticket, and raced inside the building towards the boarding platform.

**INSIDE_ _ _|**

Koji Minamoto looked at his cell phone while recalling the message he received.

_"What did she mean by 'Awnser the call of your destiny'?"_ His thoughts were cut off suddenly by an enraged yell that occurred just as the doors closed.

Kouji looked up and- There!- leaning against the door was Takuya, breathing heavily. "Just...Made It..."

As he said this, a blond haired girl gasped at the comment made by the person on the other end of her cell phone.

All the while, a kid wearing a green baseball cap watched Kouji with a slight amount of concern.

Moments pass in silence as the girl keeps listening to her cell phone, Takuya tries regains his breath, Koji leans against the back of his seat, and the baseball cap wearing kid keeps glancing about the train nervously. Then, the silence breaks by Several cellphones ringing out in alarm, A New text message.

_"Transfer to the 6:45 West Shinjuku line at the Odiba station. Then Take the elevator by the boarding dock down to the bottom level, and choose a train before the they leave."_

Takuya looked around the train for a clock- only finding the Watch on the baseball cap wearing kid's wrist. 6:18 P.M. The train didn't stop at Odiba until 6:35, and the West Shinjuku line was on the other side of the station, which meant...

"WHY IS THIS NEVER EASY!" Takuya roared out. "Arghhh! I'll be lucky if I even make it!"

Across the train, people shot him strange looks, and some even tried to stifle their laughter.

Kouji shook his head. _'Why'd this kid get called in?'_

**"ODAIBA STATION! PLEASE WATCH YOUR STEP!"** The announcer called out over the PA system as they stopped.

Without missing a single beat, Kouji and Takuya raced out the door, with the Girl and the baseball cap wearing kid not moments behind them.

"Heh! Maybe I'll be able to make it after all!" Takuya grinned.

**THE LONE ELEVATOR_ _ _|**

That grin faded the moment that Izumi "Zoe" Orimoto reached the elevator first. A quick glance to her cell phone revealed the time- 6:44 P.M. "Wow, I'm faster than I thought. And I'm not even out of breath yet!"

At that moment, the doors to the elevator began to open, and she let herself in. Seconds later, Koji raced into the elevator, with a slight glowing aurora around him (but that could just be a trick of the light).

A few moments passed, and then the doors started to close. "NOT TODAY!" With a roar, Takuya came flying through the closing doors with only a bare minimum of space-

**CRASH.**

...Only stopping when he crashed face first into the opposite wall.

"Ow...My head..." Takuya groaned.

There was a moment of pause, and then Kouji reached for the down button. "What the...!"

"Why aren't there any buttons?" Zoe narrowed her eyes. Usually an elevator had atleast two buttons, but this one didn't even have an emergency phone button on it! It had no buttons at all!

Then, without any warning, the elevator suddenly jerked, went up for a few moments, then dropped like a stone. "WAAAAHHH!" Everyone screamed as they fell.

Down and down...

* * *

The baseball cap wearing kid smashed his fists against the doors as he watched the elevator plummet down. "No! I can't...!"

With that, he turned for the near by stair case.

**SUBTERRANEAN BOARDING DOCKS_ _ _|**

Elevators from all directions flew through the earth, passing through layers upon layers of rock and dirt. Their destination was the same: a large, round, subterranean, domed train station.

Moments after departing their station, the elevator containing our three Heroes came to a slow, but abrupt halt. After the breaks let loose a huge puff of steam, the doors to the elevator open to let the three dazed children off.

"Let's get off of this thing before it decides to go the other way again!" Takuya quickly jumped off towards a bright red train.

"That train looks nice!" Zoe quickly chased after him.

"Hmmf...Armatures..." Koji shrugged, but calmly walked over to the blue painted train next to the red one.

A bunch of bullies pushed a small, eight year old boy into the same red train just as it's doors start closing.

"HEY!" The kid yells out in surprise.

Zoe quickly burst ahead towards the last car, and managed to jump inside before it's final doors closed and began to take off.

Takuya races after the end car of the train as it picks up speed and reaches the end of the boarding platform. "I'm not...Going to miss...MY DESTINY!" He roared out as he jumped foward, only barely managing to grab onto the railing just as the platform ends.

With a sigh of relief, Takuya pulled himself onto the car just as the train enters the tunnel. "Tha...That was...That was close..."

* * *

**"WOAH!WOAH!"** echos through the air as the train races down the tunnel.

"Ohh, man...Why did I have to choose this train for? It's gotta have the loudest horn in the history of trains!" Takuya stoped in his tracks as he entered the second to last (or rather, first) train car. Zoe, the young boy (now crying crying) that was pushed onto the train, and a slightly muscular boy in a jumpsuit were all scattered about the car.

"Hey! I didn't think you managed to get on!" Zoe waves to him.

"Yeah... I... Ah... Kinda jumped onto the last car before we entered the tunnel..." He frowns. "Hm, wait a minute... You look familiar... I Mean.. Not from the train but..."

She glared at him. "Do you really not remember?"

"Erm... I..." he blinked, repeatedly. "Uh... Zoe...?"

"Took ya long enough, Takuya." She huffs and crosses her arms. "I'm only, like your best friend since grade school..."

"Well, I didn't know you were back in Japan and..." He cut himself off. "Wait a minute, why didn't you say something in the elevator!"

"Well, you did dive head first into an elevator." She started. "And I wasn't really sure if..."

"If you're finished, can ya keep it down? I'm trying to get some sleep!" The muscular boy started.

"No." Takuya and Zoe glare at him. "We are not finished."

"Fine! Be rude." he then muttered "But, being the polite thing to do, even though it's against my common nature." as quietly as possible before raising his voice. "Anyways, Since I already know your names. You should AT LEAST know mine. I'm Jp!" With that, he snapped his fingers and a napkin with his initials on it appeared with a poof of smoke.

"Woah..." The younger boy stopped crying at the sigh. "How'd you do that?"

"Magic." "Jp" Replied.

"Awesome..." The young boy's eyes widened in amazement. "I'm, Tommy."

"Nice to meet ya' Tommy!" Takuya held out his hand in greeting. "You too, Jp."

"Yeah, whatever." Jp summoned a chocolate bar from... somewhere... and started eating it.

Takuya, Zoe, and Tommy stared at his seemingly natural ability for magic.

"You know... I have a feeling this is about to get a whole lot more interesting." Takuya started.

"I don't doubt it." Zoe nodded.

* * *

The train continued on in (relative) Silence for what seemed like an eternity (Only really three minutes) when, suddenly...

_**KLANK...SCWOOOLP!**_

The train jolts as they pass through some sort of barrier generated by a ring shaped device mounted to the tracks. But even more suddenly, everything took on a blueish tint to it and... began to dissolve into nothing.

Not even sound was immune, any screams of shock and surprise that happened were cut short as the entire train de-molecularized, and transformed into tiny specks of Data, where, ...

**THE DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _| FLAME TERMINAL_ _ _|**

...Nearly 3.5 seconds later, The bright red Worm type Trailmon that the children had been on emerged from a matching ring shaped device's blue, water like event horizon- A Digital variation of the (not so) commonly known Stargate.

Now, one more detail about their environment that you should realize is this: The train track that the Trailmon was on was floating in mid air. The only thing beneath it was a thick, deep, fog. Indeed, if one were to pull out to a Space view of the world, one would see that there were many areas like this.

Whole sections of the world- where mountains, oceans, vast grass fields, and even entire towns and citys- were simply _**not there.**_ Instead replaced by fog, and lots of it. And the destination of this red Trailmon?

A train station built into a factory, on an 'island' of rock that simply floated in the sea of fog.

**INSIDE THE TRAILMON_ _ _|**

Inside, the four children began to re orientate themselves. Takuya had found himself plastered to the floor, Jp found himself stuck in the baggage rack above his seat, Tommy was slowly sliding down the wall, and Zoe was trying to wrench herself out from beneath the bench she had been sitting on.

"I don't EVER want to go through that again..." Jp groaned as he pulled himself out of the rack. "That was way too rough for me...How'd I even get up here anyways?"

"How am I supposed to know." Takuya grumbled as he pulled out his cellphone to check the time to see how long they had been unconscious, if they had at all- Except his cell phone wasn't there.

Instead, it now looked like a train ticket puncher, only made out of plastic, thicker, without the ticket punching track and the ticket puncing handel. It had a rubber grip, two buttons below the screen, one button on the side, some sort of scanner rim at the top right hand side and a frame around the previously mentioned screen that were all of a black shade that contrasted sharply with it's red body.

"What the...?" Takuya glanced around, and noticed that the cellphones the other kids had were replaced by this device as well- Only, they had different collors: Zoe's was dark pink with light pink trip, Tommy's was white with green trim, and Jp's was dark blue with gold trim.

_"Welcome to the Digital World, This is Your D-Scanner."_ All four devices chimed in at once.

"What in Black Mesa is a Digital World?" Jp blinked. "Is it like Xen or Something?"

"What's Black Mesa?" Tommy asked in return. "I've never heard of it..."

"It's an American Computer game." Jp paused. "Definitely not your style, kid. The first five minutes alone will give ya nightmares."

"Why's that?"

"Erm..."

"Wow..." Zoe smiles as she looks out the window of the train car. "We're pretty high up... I can't see the ground." Suddenly, several blob like, ghost-ish creatures called Poyomon float up and press themselves against the window, distorting their features. "What are...?" The Poyomon smiled in delight- each of them thinking "Visitors! Visitors! We haven't had any visitors in a long time!"- however, their delight looked like malice due to their faces being pressed against the window.

"AIEEEE!" Zoe screamed, within reason.

* * *

The train slowly came to a complete stop, then, with sudden sudden-ness, the top half of the train car the four children were in lifted up, and a burst of steam forced them off of their seats.

"End of the Line!" The main train engine, the Worm Trailmon, orders as it backs out of the station, back towards the Digital Gate. Un-noticed to everyone except you readers, however, was a shadowy, fire-y form that jumped off of the top of the main engine, and off into the shadows to not be seen.

"You know..." Takuya grimaced as they sat up. "I really hope we don't make a habbit of getting knocked off of those train things like that..."

* * *

"I don't like it here." Tommy started. "It's too quiet." Indeed, the station was relatively empty and quiet (excluding the sound of burning furnaces in the distance). "I wanna go home."

"Well, I don't know how we could..." Zoe frowned. "It doesn't look like there's any way out of this place."

Jp took a glance around. "Well... If this were Half Life, I'd find some weapons, maybe a crowbar..."

"A Crowbar?" Takuya blinked. "Why would we need a crowbar for?"

"To bash the Zombies' heads in, why else?" Jp stared at the goggle wearing boy like he was crazy.

"Erm...Okay..." Takuya blinked again. "Disregarding that there probably aren't any zombies around here, what next?"

"Well, either I'd start bashing random boxes in, until I found something I could use to knock a wall down with..." Jp shrugged. "Or if I was being really suiscidal, I'd start running across the train tracks back to whatever gate brought us here."

"It's a really long way down, though." Zoe frowned. "What if you fell?"

"Hmm... if this were like URU, I'd just have my Relto Book incase I fell off!" Jp smashed his right fist into his left hand. "Pannic link to safety!"

Zoe stared. "Okay, what's a Relto book?"

"It's a personal linking book!" Jp sighed, exasperated. "Don't you guys play any video games?"

Zoe shook her head. "I've been in Italy for the last two years."

Takuya shrugged. "I only play co-op shooters with my bro..."

And Tommy...

"Eh...? Where's the kid?" Jp looked around.

"Oh no!" Takuya gasped.

...Tommy was walking across the train rail that the Worm Trailmon had arrived and left on.

"Tommy! What are you doing?" Takuya yelled as he started after the boy.

"I'm trying to get home!" He called back.

"Well, you're not getting back that way!" Takuya growled as he reached the point where the ground ended and the fog began. "Get back here right now!"

"I Can't!" Tommy cried out. "It's the only way!"

"Hey! Let me find a crowbar!" Jp called out. "Then we'll have plenty of ways to get out of here!"

Suddenly, a loud growling noise echos throughout the station as a burst of green flames burst through a far wall, melting through it and through the ground connecting the floating train tracks to the main ground!

With Seconds to react, Takuya races forward, grabs Tommy off the track, and jumps off back towards the train station before the track bends down to send them falling into the fog below.

Too bad that the melting of the edge of the island had revealed a small chamber below where the solid ground had once been. Meaning that Tommy and Takuya fell down into that chamber instead of landing safely on the ground.

"Wh- What was that?" Zoe asked as two small digimon race toward them, one looking like a child with white fur and wearing a pink belt; the other looking like a yellow rabbit wearing red pajama bottoms.

"It Is A Cerubumon!" The white digimon answers in his British accent.

"I don't like this one bit!" Jp growled as a black armored wolf with three heads emerged from the hole it had melted in the wall. "And me without my crowbar."

"Neither do I!" the rabbit digimon cowered.

"Where is the spirit!" The black digimon orders.

**{CERUBUMON: "A ghastly digimon whose 'EMERALD BLAZE' Attack will melt anything in it's path. He is a 'Bounty Hunter' of sorts, never stopping ever to colpmete his mission."}**

"Why do you want the Spirit of Flame?" The rabbit digimon asked naively.

"So my employer can enter the human world!" Cerubumon coldly replied. "And so that I can get paid!"

Takuya's eyes widened. "The spirit... Can open gateways...?"

"Oh! So you're one of those high and mighty types." the white digimon narrowed his eyes. "Well, as Keeper of the Book! I won't allow it!"

Cerubumon raised an eyebrow. "_**You?**_ You of all Digimon dare oppose **ME?**" He laughed. "You have no attacks to speak of! And You DARE Challenge me to a fight?"

"NO! I DO!" Takuya roared from the sub chamber.

Cerubumon cast his eyes down. "You? You're just a Humon! What can you do to hurt _**ME?**_"

Takuya narrowed his eyes at the dark form above him. "**I'M** The One Who Has the Spirit!" with that, he bravely stepped infront of Tommy, arms spread wide. "I'm the one you should be fighting!"

"You?" The three headed wolf laughed. "HA! I doubt that AncientGreymon chose you, a mere Humon, to wield the powers of the Spirit of Flame! **EMERALD BLAZE!**"

Suddenly, green flames shoot out of the mouths of each head on Cerubumon, aimed right at Takuya down below.

"TAKUYA!" Zoe cries out as the green fire impacts his body...

But...

Instead, the flames encircle him, turning from green to bright red before siphoning off towards a jet air stream that seemed to be the focus of the sub chamber.

"What!" Cerubumon's eyes widened. "That's impossible!"

Takuya looked at his gloved hands for a moment, then looked up at Cerubumon, a devilish grin on his face. "See? What'd I tell ya? I'm the one with the Spirit of Flame!"

Cerubumon jumped down towards the sub chamber, his claws a blaze. "Then I'll just have to take it from you!"

Split second timing and sheer luck was all Takuya needed: part of the broken train rail from above him had landed at his feet, a well timed kick flipped the beam up into his hands just in time to block Cerubumon's claws.

"Time to go for a Spin!" With Cerubumon's forward momentum partially halted, Takuya quickly switched his grip on the metal bar, and swung it like a baseball bat. Inertia did the rest.

{AN: Now, if this were an anime, or a cartoon, or any sort of drawn media, Cerubumon's eyes would have gone as wide as dinner plates the moment Takuya had blocked his attack- his eyes would have remained in place for a few seconds even as his body was sent flying towards the jet stream before deciding to catch up- and, finially, he would have vanished in a sudden puff of smoke at the spontaneous speed. Whewf. Now that I've gotten that out of the way...}

Cerubumon's body landed squarely inside the jet stream (Where his previous fire attack was still circling into a spherical mass way above him), causing him to roar in pain. Even with all his armor- or rather, because of it- the heat was intense. So hot that the moment he entered, his body was already roasting like a Thanksgiving day Turkey. "RAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" |

The wolf immediately jumped out of the flames, but it was too late, his armor was welded together at the joints. His swift and fast movement would be limited as if his legs were all one piece. And that meant that he had no way to dodge Takuya (who jumped through the jet stream without so-much as a scratch!) and his metalic train bar of imminent beat-down.

**CLANG!**

Cerubumon's main head was blinded with pain as the bar hit him square on the skull. "YAOOOOOOOO...!"

Above them, Jp pumped his fist into the air. "ALLRIGHT! Now _**that's**_ how you Freeman a situation!"

Zoe and the yellow rabbit digimon stared at him in confusion.

"Y...You truly are the holder of the flame Spirit..." Cerubumon grimaced weakly as he and Takuya began to circle the jet stream. "No-one other than him could survive my flames _**and**_ leap through a super nova intensity level of flames without so much of a scratch."

"Guess it's all in the mind of the beholder, eh?" Takuya grinned as he spun the bar around like a staff. "And to think, I'm just winging this all on instinct!"

Cerubumon's eyes widened. "What are you...?"

Takuya once more leaped through the flames, swinging the broken train rail like a staff. "TAKE THAT!"

There was a snap, and the sharp crack of metal- and then the rail broke clean in half- as well as shattered a significant part of Cerubumon's head armor. "OOOFF...!"

The two stood silently for a moment, both taking in the loss of some form of metal. Cerubumon recovvered first, roaring as he jumped towards Takuya, and swatting him into the flames of the Jet stream once more.

Cerubumon, regardless of the damage he would take himself, stepped right into the jet stream. "Well... As fun as this has been... I'll kill you _and_ take that Spirit...!"

Too bad that the Spirit itself had other plans.

That compressed crimson sphere of flames descended suddenly, blocking Cerubumon from approaching Takuya. "What the..!"

Takuya stared at the glowing sphere as the fire itself vanished, revealing a small, stone figure on a hexagonal base. "Is...Is that the spirit...?"

"The Spirit...? But how is it...?" Cerubumon's eyes narrowed and widened in shock and confusion.

"SPIRIT OF FLAME!" Takuya cries out as he pulls out his D-Scanner.

_*Cue _With The Will_*_

**The Spirit Of Flame enters Takuya's D-Scanner, and it glows intencely as an Image of the Spirit of Flame draws itself on the D-Scanner's screen (held in right hand), Takuya crosses his arms, and a band of data forms on his left hand.**

**"SPIRIT!" He calls out as he swipes his D-Tector over the band of data. "EVOLUTION!"**

**Takuya's body is surrounded by data as his clothes digitize off his body. Strange Pieces of Data form images of armor a few inches above his body as peticular bands of Data swirl about.**

**Flames engulf the area in a vortex of flame as the images of Armor form onto large squares of data in a definate pattern over Takuya.**

**Suddenly, the spinning vortex explodes, leaveing a man type digimon with long, blond hair, two horns on his head, and in flame styleized armor standing in Takuya's place. The Digimon throws out a rolling punch of fire while calling out his name.**

**"RAR-HA! AGUNIMON!"**

"Awesome!" Tommy's eyes widen in amazement as Takuya, now Agunimon, stands infront of him in all the shining glory that comes with becoming a digimon

"No way! Takuya's gone Sentai on us now?" Jp gasps. "He turned into a Digimon!"

"Grrr...!" Cerubumon growls as the jet stream ends along with the sudden transformation. "So regardless of if you were the holder before or not, you most cer-"

Agunimon could care less for Cerubumon's compliments. **"PYRO KICK!"**

"Hmm...Let's see here...Big, Red, Likes Flames, Not Santa Clause, Ahhh! Agunimon! The Legendary Warrior of Flame!" The white digimon concludes after flipping through a green book that had appeared out of thin air.

Cerubumon spat out several broken teeth as he hopped backwards a few steps. "Fine then, Be that way..." He took a deep breath, and then...**"EMERALD BLAZE!"**

The green fire spilled out at Agunimon...

**"PYRO PUNCH!"**

_***CRUNCH!CRACK!***_

But, The next thing anyone knows, Agunimon has his fists embedded into Cerubumon's Left and Right heads, huge chunks missing from the back of them opposite where Agunimon punched.

Cerubumon's center head lets out a blood boiling scream of pain as the two other heads shatter into data.

"H-Ho-how?" Cerubumon asks weakly, his remaining head pounding with pain. "Not even... Cherubimon... is...!"

"This! Is! How!" Agunimon punctuates each word with a right hook, an uppercut, and a kick. **"FLAME KICK K.O.!"**

Surprisingly, Cerubumon managed to duck the finial attack by firing his own attack.**"PORTALS! OF! DARKNESS!"**

"Where'd he go?" Tommy looked around in concern.

"Where's...?" Agunimon never finished his sentence as he vanished in a blur of shadow.

**DARK REALM_ _ _|**

"**EMERALD BLAZE!** You can't hope to defeat me!" Cerubumon taunts as he attacks from multiple areas of the dark zone at once.

"Oh yeah? **PRYO TORNADO!**" Agunimon spins rapidly as he is engulfed in flame. His target?

The entire blasted Dark Zone.

**FLAME TERMINAL_ _ _|**

"Is he ok?" Zoe frowned.

"Of course my dear, You friend Takuya has been fused with the Legendary Warrior of Flame!" The digimon with the pink belt bows. "My name is Bokomon, and I am The Keeper of the Book of Knowledge!"

"And I'm Neemon! Keeper of my pants!" the rabbit digimon adds helpfully.

"Be quiet you-!" Bokomon growls before grabbing Neemon's pants waist line, pulling it out, and letting it go.

_***SNAP!***_

"Oucheeeee!" Neemon's scream could have shattered glass, had there been any around.

Jp frowned at the Digimon's antics. "You two are just a regular circus!"

Suddenly, an explosion of fire erupts in the air over the train tracks, melting most of them entirely.

"There go the Trailmon Tracks!" Neemon cries out as the smoke clears, revealing Agunimon- holding out his D-Scanner- and Cerubumon- shadowed out with a band of data floating about him.

**"Creature of Darkness! This Digivice will Purify! DIGI-CODE..."** Agunimon swipes the D-Scanner over the band of data (it looks like a bar code) around Cerubumon. The Scanner on the top of the D-Scanner lights up as the band is read. **"SCAN!"**

Cerubumon's shadowed out form then explodes and re-formats into a sphere of light, which floats away into the distance.

"OHHH! Preety light!" Neemon points at the re-formatted digimon.

"You Idiot! That's Cerubumon's essence! His very Digi-Core!"

_***SNAP!***_

"Ouchie..."

Agunimon landed on the sub-level, picked Tommy up, and jumped up to the train station again before being enshrouded in a sphere of data bands. A moment later, the data bands vanish, revealing Takuya on the ground in place of Agunimon.

"Woah... How'd I know how to do all that stuff?" Takuya asks himself as an Angeler Type Trailmon approaches the train station. "What just happened?"

"Besides turning into a digimon?" Zoe askd in return.

"Yes!" Bokomon pipes in. "Via a process called Digital Evolution. Also known as Evolution, Digivolution, or Shinka. A word in your Japanese dialect whose closest term in English meaning 'evolution' as well!"

"But..." Tommy blinks. "I already knew that..."

Any further conversation is cut off as the D-Scanner recites "Digi-code, Render", and emits the scanned Data from Cerubumon into the surrounding area and landscape- reforming not only the broken Train Tracks, but also the ground and landmass that had once connected the station to the "Mainland."

"Woah." Takuya blinks. "Did I do all that?"

"Seems so." Zoe whistles.

Above them, the shadowy figure shakes it's head and sighs as it takes in the view of the reappearing rock formation. _"Been a while since I've seen something like that..."_

* * *

On the Angler Trailmon, Kouji growls as the nearby hills sprout from (seemingly) nowhere. "What the...?"

* * *

"IT'S THE DAWN OF REGENERATION!" Bokomon cheers as all of the digimon inhabiting Flame Terminal flee into the new greenery.

"We don't have to live in a train station anymore!" Neemon exclaims. "No more trailmon going 'Wooohwooooh!' in my ears anymore!"

"Thanks for finding the Digicode my fair human!" Bokomon introduces himself to Takuya. "I'm Bokomon! Keeper of the book!"

"And I'm Neemon!" The rabbit wearing pants comments once more. "Keeper of my pants!"

"Yeah! That's nice and all, but... What's with all this DigiCode business anyways?" Takuya frowns.

"Duh!" Zoe exclaims. "It's clear that it's the stuf that makes up the Digital World!"

"How right you are, my dear!" Bokomon slows down to a moderate walk as he pulls a large, green book from somewhere withinin his tiny pink belt. "BEHOLD! THE BOOK!"

_***flashback!*  
**__  
"Long ago, Our world was a beautiful place!"_

_Show a cartoony drawing of the Digital World. _

_"Untill the evil Cherubimon came along and threw a monkey wrench into the works."_

_Show same digital world, only with large chunks missing._

_"Our world started to dye, and, as such, the only way to save what was lost is with the Digital Code, DigiCode for short, as acording to ancient legend!"_

_*end flashback!*_

"Wow..." Takuya glances at his D-Scanner. "So...We can all become digimon with these devices?"

"Yes." Bokomon starts. "One would assume."

"Cool! I Betcha I'd become some sort of cool water based female angel digimon!" Zoe pokes Takuya in the ribs with her elbow. "Something to cool off that hot head of yours!"

"But he used the Spirit!" Neemon states. "I don't remember any spirits being angelic and water-ey...waterrrrrey? waaaaattttterrrryyyyeyee?"

"Tomare!" Bokomon hits Neemon's head with his book. "But he's right. How could I forget? The spirits are..."

Jp frowns as the digimon goes into another long winded explanation. "hmm...Hey! I know." he grabs Tommy's shoulder and pulls him away from the group.

"Wha...?" The younger boy blinks.

"I have an idea!" Jp smirks.

**BACK AT THE FLAME TERMINAL_ _ _|**

Once The Angler type Trailmon pulls into the station, the doors open, and steam rushes out like before; however, Kouji steps out calmly, not being thrown out by it like the Worm Trailmon. "Hm...Not bad, could use some paint though."

"Meh. You're telling me!" The Trailmon comments in a German accent. "Day in and day out! It's always the same dull grey and red!"

Kouji shakes his head. "Talking trains. What's next, A bunny rabbit wearing pants?"

**JUST OUTSIDE_ _ _|**

"As cool as this place is, I'm not in for saving a whole world with nothing but cool digital power enhanced teammates. I'm more of a single fighter loner when it comes to this stuff. Nothing beats a good crowbar! And Besides, I need someone to at least warn me of monsters sneaking up on me!" Jp smirks. "So, are ya with me?"

"Well..." Tommy starts. "I guess...but..."

"But?" Jp asks.

"Well..." Tommy starts. "Takuya-nii-chan was so cool as Agunimon!"

"Well, you do have a poi... Hey Wait a minute! 'Nii-chan'!" Jp nearly explodes. "I'm the oldest one here! I should be the Older Brother!"

Tommy ducks his head, embarassed. "Well...I...Uh..."

**BACK AT THE TRAILMON_ _ _|**

_"Kouji Minamoto. It is time to begin your search. Find the Spirit of Light, Retrieve the Digital Code, and save the Digital world."_ Kouji's D-Scanner states with a strange target sight pattern on the screen, reminsient of an eye. A mechanical Eye.

"Hey!' Kouji growls. "How do you know my name?"

_"Find the spirt, and you shall also find the answers to all your questions."_ the strange voice replies.

"Not good enough!" Kouji growls at the voice. "I'm not someone's Lapdog! What is this Spirit of Light anyways?" No answer. "I mean, I don't even know where to look for it!" At that remark, the image fades, and a small grid map appears on the screen, a flashing symbol off to the far edge of the map, and a non flashing matching symbol in the center. "Clever. But this is just weird..."

"Yah! You said it!" The Angler Trailmon states before expelling steam again.

**SOMEWHERE INSIDE THE TERMINAL_ _ _|**

"Hey!' Jp remarks upon spotting a Pagumon sitting ontop of a building's roof. "Egg shaped dude with ears! What's new?"

"Buh?" the Pagumon glances at Jp. "Buzz off!"

"Hey! That's not nice!" Tommy exclaims.

"I can make it worth your time!" Jp comments slyly. "Look behind your ear."

The Pagumon does so, and finds a piece of a chocolate bar... "OOOHHH!" ...Which he promptly eats.

"Okay, eggface!" Jp smiles. "Tell us how we can find a way out of this world, where we can find some cool weapons for defending ourselves, and I'll let you have a whole bar!"

"Okay!" The Pagumon says. "You can take Angler the Trailmon in the station back to your world, or you can find several assortments of tools inside a maintenance box, also in the station! Now GIVE ME THE REST!"

"Thanks!" Jp drops a bar of chocolate on the ground infront of the Pagumon before he and Tommy run off.

"MMM!" Pagumon quickly devours it. "Deeelish!" He smirks evily. "I bet he has a lot more of that stuff!"

**SEVERAL YARDS OFF_ _ _|**

Tommy and Jp run pass Kouji, creating two other symbols on his map temporarly, before they get out of range. "That's an accident waiting to happen." The bandana wearing boy remarks.

Several Pagumon then race past Kouji also.

"Now, that's bound to be trouble." he shrugs and continues on his search. "Oh well."

A shadowy form follows him. _"You know you should help!"_

"Not my problem." Kouji shrugs.

_"But it is!"_

**IN THE STATION_ _ _|**

"Here ya go!" Jp states as he drops a bar of chocolate into Angler's mouth. "Now! Go back to the Human world, and take my friend with you!" He doesn't notice Tommy's suddenly shocked expression.

Several Poyomon blink.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMY!" The Trailmon revs up and lauches away, not even taking any passengers with him.

"Drat." Jp groans.

"Why'd you try to send me back!" Tommy asks, near tears.

"Well..." Jp sighs. "I've played a lot of computer games, tagalongs just get in the way and..."

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M A TAGALONG!" Tommy breaks into tears.

The Poyomon blink again.

"Nope!" A Pagumon suddenly slides into view. "He's saying you're delecious and he doesn't want us to eat you!"

"Too bad!" the rest of the group appears and say in unison. "So sad!"

"Wha...?" Jp blinks.

"GIVE US CHOCOLATE!" The Pagumon shout. "OR WE'LL EAT YOU BOTH!"

"NO WAY!" Jp shouts back.

The Pagumon go into council.

"Uhoh..." The Poyomon quickly flee.

"BANZAI!" The pagumon shout in unison suddenly, and launch at Jp and Tommy.

The do the reasonable thing...

"WAAAAAHHH!"

...Run.

**OUTSIDE_ _ _|**

A Short time later, Takuya looked up suddenly. "Hey, where'd Tommy and Jp go?"

Zoe blinks. "Hm? Sorry, I got so wrapped up in Bokomon's History lesson that I wasn't paying attention."

"Great..." Takuya sighs. "Knowing them, something bad's probably happened to them."

Neemon took that opportunity to add in. "I saw them going east-south-north just five minutes ago!"

_***SNAP***_

"Ouchie..."

"Dimwit."

A Short walk later found a small pit in the ground with Tommy's D-Scanner on the ground next to it.

"This is not good." Takuya sighed. "They wander off and end up trapped underground somewhere.

Bokomon made a "Hmmf" sound. "Well, perhaps your Pj friend went off to find a cow's bar or something..."

"Wasn't it called a crowbar?" Neemon asked.

"Don't be silly! Why would a crow need a bar for?"

_***SNAP***_

"Ouchie..."

Zoe winced. "Okay, enough of that... Let's just get down there and see if we can find them..."

**DOWN BELOW_ _ _| WITHIN THE DEEP TUNNELS THAT WERE CONTAINED BELOW FLAME TERMINAL_ _ _|**

Jp and Tommy HAD fallen down below ground in their mad dash from the Pagumon. And that hadn't deterred them one bit.

"GAHHH! It's Nibbling my _EAR!"_ Tommy cried out as a Pagumon tried her very best to take a bite out of his ear.

"YEAH? Well this guy's eating my _**foot!"**_ Jp Grimaced as another Pagumon had half of his shoe partially within it's mouth.

_**"**_**GIVE US**_** CHOCOLATEEEE!"**_ The LEader Pagumon ordered.

**"I DON"T HAVE ANY!"** Jp cried out.

**ELSEWHERE WITHIN THE TUNNELS_ _ _|**

Following that map on his D-Scanner, Kouji had managed to locate the underground tunnels via a sub-maintence emergency entrance. "Geeze.. it's so dark in here..."

Then, that shadowey form following him piped up again. _"You know, you should really find those two kids that were being chased by those Pagumon...!"_

"And what am I? Their babysitter?"

**EVEN MORE ELSEWHERE IN THE TUNNELS_ _ _|**

The Path Jp and Tommy had made was really quite clear: Dirt and mud and... Saliva... Ew... were the perfect trail of breadcrumbs to follow.

"GEeze.. atleast they're consistent." Takuya noted as he spoted a Pagumon shaped dent in a support beam where Jp had mostlikely kicked one into it.

"I wonder though..." Zoe started. "What made these Pagumon go wild?"

"Pagumon are notorious in these parts for having short tempers." Bokomon started. "And our little imprisonment in Flame Terminal probably didn't help matters much. Infact, I wouldn't be surprised if they hadn't gone stircrazy months ago!"

"Wooo wooo..." Neemon whistled. "Here Pagu Pagu Pagu!"

_***SNAP!***_

"Ouchieeeee..."

* * *

Jp and Tommy found themselves in a massive drainage room, where the sewers met the underground tunnels. It was a sloping chamber, Cone shaped, and had a massive hole in the center that seemed to go on forever.

"Well, kid..." Jp sighed. "I'm sorry I got you into this..."

"It's not your fault..." Tommy sighed as well. "Well... Maybe it is..."

They were surrounded by Pagumon.

"Our final order! Chocolate or Death!" the Pagumon chanted.

"Well..." Jp sighed. "I guess it's..."

"NEITHER!"

For the second time in one day, a human boy attacked a digimon (or group of) with a metallic object.

Kouji came barrelling in, swinging a rusted pipe at the Pagumon, and thoroughly distracting them. "Now Die you miscreants!"

"Wow... Big words!" One of the Pagumon sneered. "Big Deal!"

And then, a gaggle of Pagumon ganged up on Kouji, threatening to push him into the pit in the center of the room. "MOOOOSSSHHHH!"

Suddenly...!

_**"PYRO DARTS!"**_

A barrage of flaming arrow heads soared into the Pagumon pile- giving them yet another opponent: Agunimon.

"Hey! Didn't your parents tell you it was rude to bully people like that?" Agunimon smirked.

"GET HIM!" Another Pagumon ordered- and soon they were split into three groups.

"Yikes!" Neemon cried out. "These Pagumon are really ferocious!"

"Tell me about it!" Agunimon growled.

"Well... There was the Pagumon named Fero and he was really...!" Neemon was cut off once more by Bokomon snapping his pants band.

"Oh be Quiet!"

"Tommy! Jp!" Zoe called out. "Are you guys okay?"

"As fine as anyone could be when they're being eaten alive by Pagumon!" Jp growled. "And me without my crowbar...!"

Then, something strange happened...

The group fighting Agunimon flared with dark energy, and, in a blur of data...

**"PAGUMON... XROS SHINKAAAA..."**

...Fused into one being: _**"RAREMON!"**_

The beast was ugly, horrendous, slimy and smelly.

**{RAREMON: "UGH! Raremon are the most foul creatures... They use their Sludge Blast to melt through their opponents, and they give sewers the most evil of smells with their presence alone!"}**

It gave a swinging punch at Agunimon, and sent him flying across the room.

**"SLUDGE BLAST!"** And then Raremon let loose the most _FOUL_ smelling attack of all, Acid blasts that soared across the entire chamber, punching holes into the walls and letting the sunlight filter in from outside.

This gave the Pagumon pushing Kouji to the edge the advantage they needed, and with one push... "MOSH!" In he went...!

"NO!" Agunimon glared at the Raremon, and then at the remaining Pagumon. "You...You...!"

* * *

Little did he need to worry about the random stranger that fell into the pit, for, at that moment, all of the light beams produced by the sludge blast converged onto the center of the pit, coalescing into one small, stone carved, familiar object- a Spirit.

It quickly rushed down the small tunnel, and fused with it's owner.

_*cue With the Will!*_

"SPIRIIIIIIT!" Kouji's voice echoed out as the Elemental stone carving entered his D-Scanner.

**The Familair sketch of the Spirit of Light engraved itself on the screen, and a band of data appeared on Kouji's left hand. "SPIRIT!" with a swing, he scanned the data around his hand into the D-Scanner. "EVOLUTION!"**

**There was a flash of light and a howl of a wolf as Kouji's clothes digitized away, and particles of Data began to form armor over his body. Flashes of light blazed out, and the armor organized itself onto twin sheets of data that fused together around Kouji to form...**

**"Grrr... LOBOMON!" The Legendary Warrior of Light, A human man incased within white and purple armor, wielding twin swords made of pure light as his weapons. (Yes, Lightsabers.)**

With a roar, the Warrior of Light leaped out of the tunnel, his swords brimming with energy.

"Woah! No Way...!" Jp's eyes widened. "Lightsabers? He get's _**lightsabers!**_"

With a simple mid-air flip, Lobomon twisted around so his (left) arm mounted gauntlet was aimed directly at Raremon. **"HOWLING LASER!"**

A Flash of light occurred at the barrel of the gauntlet, and a second later, Raremon had a hole cut clean through his head. The digimon shadowed out, and it's band of Fractal Digi-code appeared around it.

_**"Spirits of Anger, Unholy fusion, be cleansed by the Light! Digi-code..."**_ Lobomon swung his D-Scanner and scanned the data without even touching the band around Raremon. **"SCAN!"**

When the light vanished, Raremon had been replaced with several Pagumon, all of which were unconscious.

The remaining awake Pagumon stared in horror at the Warrior.

"Now then..." Lobomon held out his Laser Sword. "Who's next?"

* * *

A Very swift and decisive battle later, and the Pagumon had all be cleansed of their anger.

And so, as the sun began to set on Flame Terminal, Kouji headed out into the wilderness, leaving the other four kids at a loss as to what to do.

"Geeze, what a jerk." Zoe huffed. "He comes and saves our lives, but he doesn't even let us say thank you? Ugh!"

Takuya sighed. "Right, right. I know, I know."

Bokomon coughed. "Well, in any case, you lot know your mission now!"

"And what's that?" Jp asked with mock curiosity.

"TO restore the digital world to it's former glory!" Bokomon's cheer was cut short by a brief static sound... coming from the D-scanners!

The four pulled out their Digivices, and gasped as that eye symbol flared into existence. _"...Upon arriving at Flame Terminal, please head directly to Forrest Terminal as soon as possible..."_

Takuya narrowed his eyes. "So... This is the next step, huh...?"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**

* * *

A.N.: Okay, so... I figure, it's almost 2011. If the world DOES end in 2012, I wanna be sure that AT LEAST I have more than one fifth of my entire story arch up online. ^_^;; So, here's the beginning of Frontier, and also the beginning of the entire string of events in my "D-Burst" series. ^_^;; Well, technically, the "Prologue" Is first, but this is... You get the idea... -_-;;**

Anywho... Things to know, Jp is a Half Life fan, Takuya and Zoe knew eachother before she move to Italy for a few years, that Shadowy form in the darkness talking to Kouji IS someone important, and... well... *shrug* The digivices are "D-Scanners", so, if you see "D-Tector" it's just a holdover from when I first wrote this out. (This chapter alone I re-wrote entirely from it's original form. ^_^;; )

Okay, I think that's it... Anyways... Off to publish!

_DTC 


	2. Hurricane Winds and Crystal Storms!

_*Cue FIRE!*_

_"Wind Hurricane! Burning Crystal!"_

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD_ _ _|**

"Think about it Jp, if you hadn't given that Trailmon all your chocolate, we could be riding in air conditioned comfort right now!" Takuya grumbled.

"So? At least we're having fun, right?" Bokomon asks.

"Yeah!" Tommy grins as he walks along the trailmon track they were all following.

The group had left for Forrest Terminal immediately, however, there weren't any Trailmon willing to take them to it. Leaving our four "Digi-Destined" and their two Digimon Guides traveling on foot.

Jp sighs, then decided to change the subject. "So, Who thinks they'll Spirit Evolve next? I hope it's me."

"Maybe I'll Spitit Evolve next?" Zoe smiled. "Then I'll be right up there with everyone else!"

"I bet...That Tommy and Zoe will get their Spirits at the same exact moment!" Neemon suggested.  
**  
*SNAP!***

"OUCHE!"

"Are you crazy? Two Spirit Evolutions simultaneously? That's almost as impossible as the Legendary Warriors of Water, Darkness, and Earth showing up and saying that they're working for Cherubimon!" Bokomon growled.

"What? That's possible t-" ***SNAP!*** "YEOWCH!"

"Dimwit." Bokomon muttered under his breath.

* * *

The next few minutes pass in silence, until the group reaches a Fork in the Trailmon Tracks.

"Left, Right, North Or South, East-West, North-East, Fast or Slow, Up or Down, It's Time to make a decision!" Bokomon chimed as he swung back and forth on the Train Track switcher. "Ohh...I think I made myself sick..."

"Hmm..." Takuya and Zoe say as they look at both dirrections. "LEFT/RIGHT!"

"I say we go to the right!" Takuya starts as he points in that direction, endless desert.

"Don't you think that the Forrest Terminal Might just be, I don't know, a Forrest?" Zoe shouts while pointing to that direction, a small Forrest.

Silently, a small shadow races past the group of kids and digimon, completely unnoticed by them, towards the left.

"How about we go both ways?" Tommy suggests. "If one of us doesn't find something, in, say, one day, we turn back, and meet at this train track switcher thingy."

"That's the best Idea I've heard all day!" Jp cheers. "Me and Zoe go to the Forrest!"

"I'll join you!" Bokomon pipes in.

"Then, I guess, that me, Tommy, and Neemon will go off to the right! Right?" Takuya grins.

"Sounds good to me!" Neemon nods.

After quickly deciding upon the meting point and time, six hours from then at the switcher, the two groups split off.

**BREEZY VILLAGE TERMINAL_ _ _| **

Kouji groaned as he woke up from his nap on the (surprisingly) comfy bench near the train tracks; the Worm Trailmon, however, appeared to still be asleep.

"HEY! Wake up!" Kouji growls as he kicks the sleeping train engine, only to be hit by a small gust of steam as the Trailmon snorts in reply.

"Nappy-Bye-Sleepy-Time..." The trailmon muttered in his sleep. "Just call me the nap-time express..."

"Hey! Wake! Up! I need to get to the Forrest terminal!" Koji growls.

"Wake me up when you have Worm-Trailmon shaped Cookies..." and... "Zzzzzz..." ...More snoring.

"That's just great." Koji mutters as he goes to kick the trailmon again.

Suddenly, that voice interrupts him._"Are you really going to try to wake him up again?"_

"Yes." Koji replied with a growl. "Who are you, Anyways?"

_"Ha! I wouldn't do that If I were You! And...Er...I'm Your Conscience!"_ the voice replies.

"And why not? And, since when did I need a conscience?" Koji replies as he pulls his right foot back.

_"Because the Trailmon will run away, and You'll have no ride. And who said that you didn't? The digital world is a strange place at times. I've only lived here for almost half a year, and I'm still as confused as to how it works and..."_ The voice trails off at the Trailmon's scream of surprise as it rushes off, due to Kouji kicking it.

"And, you, my strange and misguided voice, are a digimon, not a conscience." Kouji then picked up a rock from the ground and tossed it into the trees.

_*clunk. CLUNk. __**CLUNK***_

"OUCH! HEY!" Three voices cry out in unison as the Rock hits their heads.

"Wah?" Kouji blinked as three Mushroommon walk out of the bushes.

**{MUSHROOMMON:**_**"Ha! Mushroommon are very peculiar about who they fight. Especially if who they're fighting is who attacked them first! Their Mushroom Smash attack can obbliterate anything! Even though these guys are only Rookies!"**_**}**

"Haha!" The Mushroommon laugh as they jump Kouji before he can grab his D-Scanner..

However...Koji knocks them off with a spin kick.

"Oof!/Ouch!/Ack!"

"Hmmf..." Kouji smirks as he races off into the Forrest, and away from the crazed Mushroommon. "And my mom always said mushrooms were good for me!"

* * *

Zoe, Jp, and Bokomon walk into the main village plaza, consisting of a huge tree with a multitude of branches, all of which were devoid of any leaves at all. In fact, even the huts that were scattered around the village looked a bit... dried out, and faded.

"Wow..." Zoe whistles.

"I couldn't have said it better..." Jp frowns as he notices the ground crunching under his feet. "Although, I wonder why the ground's dried out like this."

"I have no idea!" Bokomon starts as he points towards a faded sign. "Breezy Village is supposed to be filled with lush landscapes and beautiful scenic views. Not Dead and Dieing trees and Dried out soil!" With that, he stomped his foot into the the ground.

"Blame the Mushroommon!" Several flowery voices started at once.

**CANDLE WAX CANYON_ _ _|**

"Huh..." Takuya frowns as he looks at the broken train track that once lead over the canyon they were going to try to cross.

"I guess Forrest Terminal isn't that way after all." Tommy started to turn back.

"Hey! Don't say that!" Takuya stops the boy and pulls him back to the ledge. "Let's climb down and see if there's a way across from below!"

"Okay..." Tommy nodded.

* * *

A Short time later...

* * *

Tommy stared across the river that blocked their passage across the canyon floor.

"Well, I guess that means that Forrest Terminal HAS to be this way!" Takuya grins as he states his reasoning. "I mean, why else would their be a river inside of a canyon that had a bridge across it's top?"

"Umm...maybe it's just a river?" Tommy offered. "And it made the cannyon out from underneath the train tracks, and that's why it's broken?"

"Nonsense! A Widzardmon took it down to send Invaders such as yourselves down here to destroy us! But we have the upper hand in situations such as that!" An old and aged voice, sounding like it was speaking through a paper mask, started.

"YEAH!" Two more voices, although not old and aged, agree with the first.

**BREEZY VILLAGE_ _ _|**

**{FLORAMON: "Floramon are plant type digimon that love to Sing and Dance and entertain their visitors! Their Flower Soups are the best around! These female Floramon are the one that live in and operate Breezy Village. Breezy Village is one of the digital worlds first and foremost tourist attractions!"}**

"That's right, atleast it was until the Mushroommon brothers absorbed our village's lush and beautiful data, leaving it as it is now." one Floramon bowed, clearly trying to force the sadness from her voice..

"But, enough sadness! We have visitors! Come! try some of our soup!" Another Floramon starts as she leads the two kids and the lone digimon into a small building built into the tree.

**CANDLE WAX CANYON_ _ _|**

**{CANDELMON: "OH NO! Candlemon are hot tempered wax candles that love to encase their opponents in mounds of Wax, then they burn them alive with their Lava Lugi attack! The wax! It Burns! The only hope at defeating them is a Trailmon sized glass of water!"}**

The Candlemon elder smiles as one of his body guards. "Go ahead, take them out."

The Candlemon by his side nod, then jump forward.

"Thanks for the encouragement!" Takuya reaches for his D-Scanner. "READY!"

_*cue WITH THE WILL*_

**"SPIRIT EVOLUTION! RAAAH-HA! AGUNIMON!"**

"Go get him, Takuya!" Tommy cheers as Agunimon charges forward, and punches one of the oncoming Candelmon with a...

**"PRYO PUNCH!"**

...Which only makes the Candelmon's wick burn brighter.

**"THANKS! WAX BUILDUP!"** The Candelmon spits out a ball of wax, and traps Agunimon's legs within it!

"What the...!" Agunimon growled as his mobility suddenly froze up.

"No Good For You!" The Candelmon sneered, then spontaneously turned on his fellow Candlemon Bodyguard. _**"LAVA LUGI!"**_

The Second Candlemon screamed as he was tossed into the river by the force of the sudden explosion.

"What!" The Candlemon elder gasped.

"HAHA! That's right, you doofs!" The traitorous Candelmon shouts as it glows and... _DIGIVOLVES? _**"CANDELMON SHINKA...! WIZARDMON!"**

**{WIZARDMON: "No way! It's a Widzardmon! Bokomon's always wanted to see one! He's a champion wizard who plays Magic games with his Magical Game and Thunder Ball attacks!"}**

"Hehe..." Wizardmon raises his staff. "Time for me to take your spirit, you little...!"

Agunimon laughed. "Hey, buddy, know what's a bad idea?"

"Eh...?" The Wizardmon blinked. "What...?"

"Using _**wax**_ of all things to trap a _**fire**_ digimon." Suddenly, Agunimon spun into action... Literally. _**"PYRO TORNADO!"**_

The wax spontaneously super heated, and flung off Agunimon as he spun like a tornado, right back at Wizardmon.

"WAH!" The Wizard jumped away from the attack. "No Fair! You can't do that to me!"

"Oh yeah? Try me!"

"Takuya-Nii-chan!" Tommy calls out. "You can take him!"

"Thanks!" Agunimon smirked, then jumped at Wizardmon. "My Turn now!"

"Not so fast!" Wizardmon sneered. **"THUNDER SQUALL!"** He aimed his staff and launched a bolt of Lightning out of it.

Agunimon had no time to dodge, as the attack hit him right in the chest.

"TAKUYA!" Neemon and Tommy cried out in horror.

"Well, well. Time to keep on playing." Wizardmon held up his staff. **"MAGICAL GAME!"**

There was a flash, and suddenly, there were twelve identical Wizardmon surrounding Agunimon.

"Hehehe, no matter which Wizardmon you choose, you shall deffinately loose!"

**BREEZY VILLAGE_ _ _|**

The Floramon guides guide Jp, Bokomon, and Zoe into a fancy dining room, where surprisingly, there is what appears to be a human boy, only, not entirely. He was clearly a Digimon, as he had flaming hair; a burning fox tail; well-tanned skin; strange, blue markings on his bare chest; his eyes were a shade of blue that only Digimon had (Agunimon, Angemon, Patamon, and Gatomon to name a few). The only clothes he had on was a pair of green military jeans and a belt with the symbol for Fire engraved on it's buckle.

"Please, take a seat, and we'll get that soup ready..." A Floramon says as they walk off towards the kitchen.

After a few moments of silence, Jp has to ask. "So, buddy, who are ya?"

The Digimon says nothing.

"Come on! Who are you?" Jp frowns. "You all have names right? So what is it? Firemon? RedDragonBoymon?"

"He's a Flamon." Zoe notes suddenly. The Digimon nods and smiles at his name being called.

"Huh? How'd you know?" Jp asks her.

"Well, he has a flaming tail, and his hair's on fire! It's not that hard to figure out." She points out.

"Ok. So, 'Flamon', why are you here in Breezy Village?" Bokomon asks.

"To help." the Digimon finally says something. Jp and Bokomon look slightly taken back at his voice, gruff, and grim, but sounding almost as young as Takuya was, if not only slightly older. Zoe doesn't seem to notice anything odd about it though.

"To help with what?" Jp asks, now slightly confused.

"To help restore the village, silly!" A Floramon says as the group returns from the kitchen with hot, steaming, bubbling soup in bowls on the trays balanced on their heads. With practiced ease, they spun quickly and pulled the trays off of their heads, sending the bowls spinning off of their heads onto the tables, where they stopped in front of their destined eaters without losing a drop.

"Now that's a show!" Jp grinned.

Zoe took her spoon, dipped it into the soup, and then took a sip of it. "Mmmm! That's Delicious!"

"Thank You!" The Floramon bow in gratitude.

"We should help to restore the village as payment for this fine meal!" Bokomon stated.

"Fine by me!" Jp grinned before gulping down a mouthfull of the hot soup from his bowl.

This Flamon character, however, simply wedged his spoon in-between the bowl and the table. With a smirk, he leaned back in his chair, opened his mouth, and smashed his fist onto the handle of the spoon. A Split second later, the contents of the bowl launched out of the bowl and landed completely (without missing a drop) into his mouth.

The Floramon watching this giggled and "ooh"ed and "Ahhh"ed at the stunt. One of the Floramon, standing next to Zoe whispered. "That's the fifth time he's done that." Zoe nodded in amazement.

"That's so cool...I wonder how he does it."

"Practice." The Floramon replied. "Most likely."

**CANDLE WAX CANYON_ _ _|**

Agunimon quickly figured out Wizardmon's trick, the Real Wizardmon cast a shadow, where as the copies did not. **"HAH! PYRO PUNCH!"**

The Wizardmon went flying, and, with a splash, landed in the water. "You'll pay for that..."

He raised his staff again, and went to intone his "Thunder Squall" Attack again when, suddenly, he was splashed with water. "What?" And again. "HEY!" He turned around just in time to get a face full of water.

Courtesy of Tommy's rather large orange hat, currently being used as a bucket. "Leave him alone you big bully!"

"Oh, and what are you going to do to me?" The Wizardmon narrowed his eyes. "Freeze me to death with this 'ice cold' water?"

"EXACTLY!" Tommy wasn't paying attention, but his D-Scanner was glowing intensely, and this caught Agunimon's, The Wizardmon's, and the two Candlemon's attention.

"What the...?" Agunimon's eyes widened. "Could it be a...?"

And then, Wizardmon's feet freeze in place as the river itself freezes solid. "ARGH! What in the dark zone?"

Tommy, having been standing in the river, ALSO found his feet frozen in place, but, for some reason, that hadn't locked him into place like it had Wizardmon. No, instead, somehow, he could move his feet around inside it without any harm. "What the...?"

And then, just as suddenly, the ice infront of him shattered away, allowing a glowing sphere of energy to rise out of it.

"...Spirit..." Tommy gasps as he spots the forming crystalline statue in front of him- It was a little snow-bear! (how cute!) "AWAKEN!" With that, he pulled out his D-Scanner, and aimed it at the statue.

A beam of light emerged from the Scanner, and engulfed the Spirit as it loaded it's data.

_*cue _With the Will_*_

**Tommy raises his D-Scanner as an image of the Spirit of Ice draws itself on it's screen, then, a band of data forms around his left hand. With a smile, Tommy places the D-Scanner's scanner over the band of data and calls out that soon to be common place catch phrase. "SPIRIT!"**

**Tommy pulls the D-Scanner away from the Band of data, stretching the data band out and around him.**

**"EVOLUTION!"**

**Tommy's clothes digitize off as data forms into parts of armor. A tornado of Snow forms around Tommy as the Data-Armor and his normal data merge together. An explosion of snow later, and a snow bear, about the same height as Tommy, with a green helmet, a green shoulder pad, green snow boots, and a four barreled Snow Launcher, stands in his place. **

**"HA!HAHA! KUMAMON!"** The boy turned Digimon gave a V sign as he grinned wildly.

"What! Another spirit?" Wizardmon gasped.

"Tommy? You spirit evolved?" Agunimon asked with a grin.

"Who did ya expect, Santa Clause?" the small bear digimon asked back with a laugh.

**"MAGICAL GAME!"** Suddenly, Kumamon and Agunimon are surrounded by Wizardmon... Again.

"No mater which Wizardmon you chose, you will still lose!" They chanted again. "And now we're done for now, time for a little **THUNDER SQUALL!"** the Wizardmon aim their staffs at the two hybrid digimon in the center, But, easily, they evade, Agunimon by jumping to the side, and Kumamon s jumping into the air.

**"PRYO TORNADO!"** Agunimon spun quickly, launching his fire attack once more.

**"SNOW BOMBER!"** Kumamon pulls out his snow blaster from it's holster, and fires the four snowballs contained in it at once.

Both attacks were aimed at the one Wizardmon with a shadow. "Wh...NO!" The twin blasts hit him dead on. "LONG LIVE CHERUBIMON!" He cried out before his form shadowed out, and that band of data appeared around him once more.

**"Creature tainted by darkenss! Be purrified by Ice and Flame!"** Agunimon and Kumamon chimed in as they swiped their D-Scanners over the bar of data. **"DIGI-CODE! SCAN!"**

The Widzardmon exploded into data, and his Digi-core flew up into the sky.

"We did it!" Neemon shouts in glee. "WE DID IT!"

Agunimon and Kumamon shared a glance, and sighed.

"Yup, we sure showed him a thing or three." Agunimon finished with a sigh.

**BREEZY VILLAGE_ _ _|**

Soon, after a short afternoon's hard work, Breezy Village had it's flowers restored, and every single one of the buildings was re-painted to it's original vibrant colors.

"Not bad, I'm sure people will start to come again, soon!" Zoe grinned as she looks about; Flamon was drying the paint coats with his 'Burning Salamander' Attack so that the next coat could be added; Jp was helping the Floramon plant new trees; and Bokomon was tending to a garden.

"Maybe, if the Mushroommon don't come back and attack." A Floramon started.

"Oh... you just had to say it." Jp winced as, (Yuppers), in three...

Two...

"SPEAK OF THE DEVIMON!" Three voices chimed in.

Yes, the Mushroommon Brothers were back in town once more. And all of them balancing precariously on a tree branch.

"Haven't we told you before?" They say as one. "Planting flowers.../...And Trees.../...And painting wood..." With that, they each threw a small, hand held mushroom into the air. "IS JUST A waste OF TIME! **GIGGLE GRENADE!**"

The Mushrooms exploded, and released a pollen into the air.

The Floramon suddenly start to laugh as they breathe in the pollen.

"What's so funny?" Jp asks as a bunch of Floramon collapse to the ground.

"We..Caan't-HEHEHAHAHA-Stop Laughing!" A Floramon manages to state.

"It's the Mushroommon's attack!" Flamon growls as he jumps into the nearby tree, easily snagging one of the Mushroommon with his claws.

"Wah-" The Mushroommon screams as Flamon's flame covered fists punch into his body, repeatedly.

**"BURNING SALAMANDER!"**

Flamon easily lands in a tree branch while the Mushroommon lands on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Haha! I always take my Mushrooms roasted over flambaed!" Flamon grins.

"Hey! You hit our brother!" the two Mushroommon turn towards their brother's attacker. "NO FAIR!" With that, they jumped at him.

Flamon simply spun a full 360* and kicked both to the ground.

"You'll pay for hurting my brothers, you fire headed- ***CRASH!*** The first Mushroommon was cut off by a well aimed soup bowl to the head.

"OW!" He turned around to glare at his attacker- Zoe.

"You really should learn some manners!" she starts.

"Yeah!" Jp adds as he jumps onto a bench. "You and your stupid Mushroom shaped hats can't just come in here and attack for no good reason, Mario!"

Zoe sighs.

"What'd I do now?" Jp narrowed his eyes.

"You just insulted them." She replied.

"That's not even the best reference one could make." Flamon added with a frown. "I don't think Mario even had a Mushroom shaped hat..."

"ENOUGH ALL READY!" The Mushroommon roar in anger. **"MUSHROOM BLAST!"** They jump into the air, and toss their mushrooms at Jp...

"NYAAAHHHH!"

...Who runs away like a Gatomon being chased by a Doggymon.

"Why Meeee?" Jp cried out as the Mushroommon chased him and threw their mushrooms at the same time.

"You No Good! Bye Bye!" The Mushroommon chime as they throw their attack again.

**"BURNING SALAMANDER!"*KABOOM!***

...Only for Flamon to block it with his fist as he jumped at a Mushroommon, ironically, the same one as before. "C'mere You!"

"AIEEEE!" The Mushroommon let loose a scream of terror as Flamon's claws dug into his skin.

The remaining two look at each other and shrug before throwing their next attack at Jp, now backed up against the main tree. **"MUSHROOM GRENADE!"**

...Yet, for some reason, despite throwing the grenades at point blank range, the mushrooms exploded harmlessly above him. "Eh...?" They threw their attack again.

"That's weird." Jp blinked as a blast of wind sent the mushrooms off course again.

"That's Annoying!" The two Mushroommon growl. "Stupid Wind!"

Then, without any warnning, a super powered gust of Wind from above sent everyone crashing into the ground, had they been standing, almost as if gravity had increased ten fold.

"ARGH... What the...?" One of the Mushroommon gasped for air.

Now, a moment ago, I said that the wind had knocked everyone down, that's an "almost truth." One person had NOT been blown down by the wind; and that person was none other than Zoe.

From Within the central tree of Breezy Village itself emerged a glowing pink orb of energy, containing the next ancient Artifact, And, with it's appearance the winds suddenly shifted to carry the Spirit towards it's destined owner.

"A Spirit!" Jp gasps in amazement as a pink orb of energy containing a spirit flies over him, and towards Zoe.

"SPIRIT!" Zoe calls out as she aims her D-Scanner at the incoming artifact. "AWAKEN!"

_*cue _With the Will_*_

**The image of the Spirit of Wind draws itelf on the screen of the D-Scanner, then a band of data appears around Zoe's left hand. She spins about twice, like a dancer, and connects the scanner on the D-Scanner to the band of data.**

**"SPIRIT!"**

**Zoe pulls her arms down to her side, and the Data band is scanned by the D-Scanner.**

**"EVOLUTON!"**

**Her clothes digitize off, and random Particles of data form into pieces or armor, wings, or clothing, as such as has happened with all other previous spirit evolutions. A tornado of wind surrounds Zoe as her normal Data and that of the Spirit merge together.**

**The Tempest wind surrounding her vanishes, leaving a woman (perhaps about the age of 18) in a pink track suit; with long, flowing purple hair; and wings sprouting out of her back and off the back of the visor she wears.** **The newly Digivolved Digimon kicks the air in a spin.**

**"HIII-YA! KAZEMON!"**

"Wah! And to think! That could've been me!" Jp gasps again.

"Amazing! She's fused with the Spirit of Wind!" Bokomon states as he opens his book. "Zoe's become the Legendary Warrior of Wind! Kazemon!"

_'Now That was impressive!'_ Flamon grins as he kicks the one Mushroommon he had been torturing back to it's brother's.

"So what if she's a big butterfly?" One Mushroommon starts. "We can take her!" And with that, the three Mushroommon charge at Kazemon.

Kazemon giggles as the Mushroommon throw their standard attack. "Sorry, That won't work!" She raises her gloved hands up, causing pink wind energy forms into mico tornadoes on her fingertips. **"HURRICANE..."**

**"MUSHROOM MASH!"**

**"...WAVE!"** The fairy didgmon aims her arms down at the oncomming attack with her own attack, causing the Mushroommon's grenades to fly about randomly...and hitting their senders right in the face!

"OUCH!/HEY!/NO FAIR!"

**"TEMPEST TWIST!"** Kazemon places her hands on the ground, and spins like a top, kicking her booted feet at the Mushroommon.

"OUCH!/NOT IN THE HEAD!/OOFF!"

The three Mushroommon land on top of each other, groaning.

"You think.../...That you can.../...Beat the Mushroommon.../...Brothers so easily!" They yell in unison at the last part, and glow. (Not-So-)Surprisingly, their Data patterns begin to fuse together into one form.

**"MUSHROOMMON...**

**"...MUSHROOMMON...**

**"...AND MUSHROOMMON...**

**"DIGI-XROS!"**

A bright flash of light later, and standing in the Mushroommon's place is what looks like a walking tree with arms and legs and eyes.

**"WOODMON!"**

**{WOODMON: "Great! It's Woodmon! A plant type digimon who serves no one but himself; he uses his WOOD BASH attack to squish his enemies!"}**

"Haha! As Mushroommon We are week! As Woodmon We are strong!" The Woodmon says in a gruff voice.

_'First a fire boy, then a fairy princess, now a walking tree? What next? The lightsaber guy?' _Jp thought to himself sarcastically. As if he commanded it to happen, Lobomon flies into view with his 'Lobo Kendo' attack staff glowing fiercely. _'I just had to think that didn't I?'_

***SLASH!***

Lobomon's lightsaber hit it's mark, but only a small splinter of wood lands on the ground, barely a toothpick.

"What? That should have atleast made a small gash!" Lobomon growls in annoyance.

"Haha! As WoodMon We are Strong! All Weakness Gone to Wind!" The Woodmon taunts before smashing his fist into Lobomon's chest, sending the Warrior of Light across the plaza.

Suddenly, Woodmon's back catches on fire. "WAAHHH! Who Dares!"

Three guesses, and the first two don't count.

Flamon.

"Now, last time I checked, Fire and Wood don't mix very well!" Flamon starts as he punches Woodmon in the back with repeated "Burning Salamander" Attacks, making the mini fire on his back grow with each fire filled punch. "So, what happens when we add a bit of Oxygen to the mix?" With that, he back-flipped away, allowing...

"**HURRICANE WAVE!**" Kazemon to use her wind attack to make the fire spread across the entire wooden digimon's body.

**"HOWLING LASER!"**

And a laser of light flies through the Woodmon's head, right between the eyes. He shadows out, and a band of data appears around him.

**"Creature Coverred in Darkness! Be Purified by The Wind and The Light!"** Kazemon and Lobomon chime as they scan the Data with their D-Scanners. (Oi, that's going to get tiresome.)

**"DIGI-CODE! SCAN!"**

The Woodmon's data vanishes, revealing three stunned and confused Mushroommon, now wearing green hats instead of the Purple ones from before.

"Wh-What happened?" They ask in a disorderly way.

* * *

It was after the two warriors had returned to normal that their D-Scanners beeped and chimed in with "Fractal Code, Render." Allowing the Digi-code stored inside to be released back into the landscape, revitalizing the landscape and the surrounding area with lush greenery, reviving the Forrest's leaves, and patching the attack craters in the ground.

One of the Floramon approached the Mushroommon. "Why did you attack us?"

"Ugh... We...Did...?" One replied, confused. "The last thing I remember was getting the water for the soup last night... Then nothing..."

Another Floramon cut in. "That was three weeks ago!"

"It was!" One of the Mushroommon gasped in surprise.

Bokomon growled. "Cherubimon! Even here, his influence exists! Corrupting Digimon to the point that they can't even remember what they were doing!"

"What a jerk." Zoe huffed. "I Sware, if I get my hands on him, I'll..."

"Hit 'im with a crowbar!" Jp grinned as he mimed swinging said object.

Zoe sighed. "Not what I had in mind, but, sure, that could work."

Kouji growled as he spotted Flamon staring at him. "What's your problem?" The digimon said nothing. "Whatever. I'm out of here." With that he started off in a seemingly random direction, then stopped. "Hey..." he turned to face one of the Floramon. "Which way to Forrest Terminal?"

"You'll want to go to the track switcher and go right!" The Floramon replied.

Zoe winced. "Oh great, Takuya's never going to let me live this down, is he...?"

"And Past Flame Terminal!" The Floramon continued. "Just be sure to stay on the same rail, and you won't be able to miss it!"

At this, Kouji, Jp, Zoe, and Bokomon blinked. "_**Past **_Flame Terminal?" they blinked again. "But we just came from Flame Terminal."

Flamon's only reply was to smash his right hand into his face. **"D'OH!"**

"You guys went the wrong way then, I'm afraid." The Floramon smiled. "But I'm glad you all did though!"

**THE TRACK SWITCHER_ _ _| LATER THAT DAY_ _ _|**

Zoe waved as her group (Her, Jp, and Bokomon) met back up with Takuya's (him, Tommy, and Neemon). "You'll never guess what happened!"

"Yeah? Well, you'll never guess what happened to us!" Takuya grinned.

"I GOT MY SPIRIT!" Tommy cried out in delight. "I'm the Legendary Warrior of Ice!"

"Woah!" Jp blinked. "Really?"

"I Got my Spirit too!" Zoe grinned as she held up her D-Scanner, proudly displaying the symbol for wind on it's screen. "You're looking at the very awesome Warrioress of Wind!"

Takuya grinned. "Yeah, well, we restored a bridge!"

"We fixed an entire Village!" Jp continued.

"And we found out where Forrest Terminal is!" Neemon and Bokomon exclaimed in unison.

At that, everyone sighed and dropped their heads towards the ground.

"I Can't believe we went in the wrong direction." Takuya started.

"Yeah, well, we wouldn't have gotten our Spirits if we hadn't." Zoe offered.

"Still not worth it to make up for the fact that we went the wrong way though." Jp sighed.

"Well, anyways!" Tommy jumped up onto the rail tracks again. "Let's get going back to Flame Terminal!"

"YEAH!" Neemon joined him on the rail. "And then to Forrest Terminal and Beyond!"

Takuya grinned as he threw his fist into the air. "Let's go everyone! What are we waiting for?"

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**AN: Ooookay. Now, one final note on this. Flamon (sound familiar?) is going to be a recurring character. Infact, I believe some of you might already have a clue as to who he is and what he's doing here. Well, In any case, the reason I've used "DIGIXROS" For the fusions of the Pagumon and Mushroommon is simple, A: I can't resist typing it in. B: Digi-Xros as an element exists with in this world now (Thanks to Xros Wars' brilliant timing.) as this is "ancient" Times, basically. In the current series, Digi-Xros was once mentioned to be an ancient process. So... Ancient = Ancient in my book. ^_^;; Plus, I've got a little explanation from Izzy worked out now (when we get to that point of 02, of course) about how D.N.A. Digivolving is a more Modern form of "Digi-Xros" ^_^;  
Does that count as a spoiler? *shrug* Maaaybe. Maybe Not. We'll see when we get there. I guess.**

**Also, I just couldn't resist making our heroes go the wrong way. ^_^;; It's just so... Pure luck-ish.**

**Anywho, going to end this AN before I Ramble on any more. Thanks for reading! :)**

**_DTC **


	3. Ladies and Gentlemon: THE BEETLEMON!

Long ago, Ten Ancient Warriors controlling the very elements themselves fought against and sealed away a great evil threatening the world, unknowing of the true corruption that remained. Now, Many Years Later, their successors fight to correct the Injustices imposed against the Digital World.

* * *

_*cue Fire!*_

**DIGIMON: FRONTIER**

**

* * *

**

_"Ladies and Gentlemon... The Beetlemon!"_

_

* * *

_

The wind was horrible inside of this canyon. After their little 'detour' to Breezy Village and Candle Wax Canyon, our brave group of adventurers were on their way to Forrest Terminal at long last.

"My ears have sand in them..." Neemon commented.

"Yes, and your head has rocks in them." Bokomon dryly replied.

The Song Wind Canyon. That was where they were currently. Following the single train rail that they had been directed along through a canyon that seemed to produce it's own wind.

_**"WOAH WOAAHHH...!"**_ A Trailmon cried out as it raced along the tracks, nearly running our heroes over.

"Man, why do things in the Digital World have to come out of nowhere for?" Takuya groaned.

"We're following Train tracks." Jp grumbled. "What'd you expect? Marshmallows?"

"Yes, it's like that whole Smoke-Fire thing." Bokomon noted.

"Yeah yeah, I get the point." Takuya grimaced.

But, however, the Trailmon's departure point was spotted almost immediately. A Factory- consisting of a massive blockaded area with a giant windmill in the center- was right on top of their train tracks.

Okay, like I'm one to talk... But that's beside the point.

"Wind Factory Incorporated!" Bokomon read, clearly demonstrating his refined skills. (The sign reads "Wind Factory Corporation.")

"A Division of Mother Nature Industries!" Neemon added.

"Hey, look!" Takuya pointed inside as a band of mechanical beetles marched along the ground. "Some digimon!"

**{KOKUWAMON: "Kokuwamon! A Machine digimon who lets out a shrill electrical charge when frightened."}**

"Why don't we go in and see if they know if we're on the right track?" Zoe then winced at her own joke. "Sorry, no pun intended."

"Let's go then, No time like the present..." Takuya nodded and went to step through.

However...

Even stepping a foot inside the main gate triggered an alarm.

"Warning! Warning!" A small, green digimon inside a brown cocoon suddenly dropped down. "A Warning from Minomon!"

An Alarm consisting of Minomon.

"Hello Minomon!" Neemon waved.

"WARNNING! Can't you hear me! NO trespassers! Go Home!" The MInomon cried out.

"Hmm, Larva digimon." Bokomon consulted his book.

"What we're trying to say is...!" Two more Minomon appeared suddenly. _**"GET OUT!"**_

Zoe whistled. "Hey, can we just get a word in edge wise?"

The trio glared, then nodded. "Fine."

"We're just looking for a map to Forrest Terminal." She continued.

"Forrest Terminal?" The Minomon replied, then quickly merged into a conference.

"Um, if it's all right, could we also get some food?" Takuya started. "I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday!"

"Me either!" Tommy added in.

"I'm hungry too!" Neemon piped in.

That seemed to make the Minomon's decision. "Then come on the tour! We have a lovely map of the surrounding area in our kitchen! Which is at the end of the tour along with the all you can eat buffet!"

The Minomon seemed... Happy... Excited, Elated... Whatever- It was a complete 180* turn from their previous mood.

**INSIDE WIND FACTORY INC._ _ _|**

The tour itself was lack-luster, your bog-standard assembly factory: They made Fans. The Kokuwamon were the ones making the fans, and the Goblinmon were their supervisors. But, they were all inside big glass rooms, with the visitors/tour takers on the outside.

"Are you enjoying the tour?" one of the Minomon asked.

"Yeah!" Tommy, however, seemed to find the actual process of constructing a small table fan rather interesting. "I've never been to a real factory before! It's all so shiny!"

"Are there any questions?" The Minomon asked.

"Can we slide on the floor in our socks?"

_***SNAP***_

"**OUCH**_**EEEE**_!"

Cracks appeared in the glass due to such a high note.

Jp took this moment to chime in. "Erm, do you guys have a restroom? I think that soup from Breezy Village isn't agreeing with me all that well."

Minomon simply pointed down the hall. "To The Left!" Again, such simple information seemed to be... freely given with such... cheer.

Regardless, Jp rushed off.

* * *

Upon emerging from the restrooms a minute or so later, Jp's attention was caught to the far left as he watched a Goblimon drag something red past a steal bar door... Almost like a prison cell.

"Huh... I wonder what that's all about..." Years of re-playing Half Life and related Expansions had trained his senses, senses that were blaring at him "Some-thing's Wrong!" Unfortunately, those same senses were telling him "Find a weapon, THEN Investigate!" as well.

"Hmm... I'll check it out later..." And with that, he headed off to re-join the tour.

Rubbish timing, really. If he had stayed there a moment later, he would have seen the flash of blue light outlining a Kokuwamon, and heard it's muffled scream of terror.

**THE MAIN BACKBONE OF THE FACTORY_ _ _|**

The "backbone", as the Minomon called it, was a massive central tower with lift arms attached. "This is where all the super cool high tech stuff is made!" The Minomon generalized.

"This is High tech?" Takuya blinked. Indeed, it made no sense at all- all the table fans that the Kokuwamon had made were being dragged into the main central shaft via conveyor belts.

And once again, Jp's gammer senses were flaring up. "This thing reminds me of the Anti-mass Spectrometer."

"What's an Anti-mass Spectrometer?" Tommy asked.

Jp paused, then simplified it. "It makes a big green glow and analyses rocks and crystals and stuff."

"Our main power shaft does no such thing!" The Minomon replied. "It just transports the fans to a new section- _**A CLASSIFIED SECTION**_- of our factory!"

"Classified?" Zoe frowned.

"Yeah! Top Secret! No Visitors Allowed! I can't even get up there!" The Minomon continued. "And I'm the Vice President!"

"Vice President?" Jp frowned as well. _'Now I know for sure that some thing's up with this factory.'_

**THE CAFETERIA_ _ _|**

As Takuya and Tommy and Neemon were the only ones who hadn't eaten within the last day, Zoe, Jp, and Bokomon went off to consult the map.

"Okay.. Is it just me or is this map not helpful at all?" Zoe frowned.

"Yeah, it does look a little suspect." Jp nodded.

"Hmm? This is the map?" Bokomon asked sarcastically. "I thought it was an art piece."

The "Map" was what appeared to be Trailmon Tracks, and ONLY the tracks. In fact, the only sort of landmark on the map was a Red star with a smiley face on it in the right hand corner of the map, and that seemed to be just the logo of the Map Maker only.

"Well, I've seen more useful maps with even less on it before..." Jp sighed, then pulled out his D-Scanner. "I wonder if this has a camera on..." He trailed off as he spotted the map on the screen. Five dots, each with an accompanying symbol: two were grouped together (Pink and Yellow, with symbols for Wind and "Unknown") that were him and Zoe; two more were off a bit more to the right (Red and Green, with symbols for Fire and Ice) those had to be Takuya and Tommy; and a fifth dot (It was more... Orange-ish... And had "Unknown" again.)... Who was that?

Suddenly, the Red and Green dots came closer to them and...

"Let's get out of here." Takuya groaned. "All they have on the menu are Batteries."

"Batteries... Batteries... Batteries..." Neemon chimed in.

"Nine Volt, Triple A, Automobile 9 Volts..." Tommy added. "All Batteries."

"Hmm..." Bokomon took a sweeping glance around the Cafeteria. "It appears that the menu is specially catered to the Kokuwamon." Indeed, the Kokuwamon all around them couldn't seem to get enough of their... Erm... Spark filled meal.

"They even have a Double A Pie..." Takuya grimaced. "I don't even want to think about what's in it..."

**THE MAIN PLAZA BETWEEN THE FRONT GATE AND THE MAIN BUILDING_ _ _|**

"Man, Stupid Batteries!" Takuya grumbled again as he kicked a worn out D-Cell out of his way. "Stupid Wind Factory..."

"Now now..." Zoe started. "You'll hurt the Minomon's feelings."

"Like they hurt my stomach's?" Takuya cast a glance at her.

"Well..."

"Hey, check it out." Jp pointed off to where the battery had landed. "It's a fenced in area..."

Indeed it was, outside said fence were a couple of Goblinmon, and inside were decaying Mud Brick houses, that the Kokuwamon were living in!

"How horrible..." Zoe gasped. "They're forcing the Kokuwamon to live inside such old houses!"

"At least they're in the sunlight." Neemon commented.

"Yess." Bokomon narrowed his eyes. "Where they can sweat and rust."

* * *

Sneaking inside the cages was easy enough (a well tossed D-Cell caught the Goblinmon's attention), and the conditions were even worse than they appeared.

"Wow... You're kinda funny looking." One of several smaller Kokuwamon commented in it's child like voice...

_'They're keeping everyone prisoner!'_ Jp's eyes widened. _'Then what about that cell door I saw by the restrooms?'_

**INSIDE THE FACTORY_ _ _| UPPER CHAMBER_ _ _|**

"Oooh... That's good ooze..." A serpentine voice commented to himself as he sipped his iced drink out of it's glass via his spinney loopy crazy straw. He was even in air conditioned comfort, enjoying a comfortable room temperature of 56* Fahrenheit via the electric table fans produced by the Kokuwamon.

"Erm...Master...?" A Goblinmon asked as he entered the chamber.

"What?" Anoyance slipped into the Digimon's voice.

"We have reports of some outsiders who toured the factory and now are in the Kokuwamon barracks." The Goblinmon reported.

"Outsiders?" The digimon's sharp, blade like hand smashed through his glass. "I _**hate**_ outsiders!"

**KOKUWAMON HABITAT_ _ _|**

"Where once there was there, there is now here." The elder Kokuwamon started. "Which is neither here, nor there."

Zoe blinked. "Um, I'm sorry...But If I said that made any sense, I'd by lying."

"You've lost me too." Tommy nodded.

"Sorry, the Elder's charge is a little low these days." His right hand 'mon stepped forward. "Perhaps it'd be best if I told it from the beginning..."

**FLASHBACK_ _ _|**

_"We Kokuwamon naturally live in forests, well, our clan did, at-least. For Generations we fed upon the charges in the trees, and played games of electric tag!"_

The village consisted of mazes of tree-houses, and dozens upon millions of Windmills.

{A.N.: For a complete visual of the Kokuwamon village, go visit Channelwood Age in _Myst_, Now available for your cellphones!}

_"Then one day, out of the blue, the Goblinmon came and captured us! The Electric charge in this Wind Factory had gotten low, and was near depletion! They had us all taken away from our beautiful village home!"_

**END FLASHBACK_ _ _|**

"Here, not there." The elder concluded.

"That's so sad..." Zoe sniffed.

"H-How horrible!" Tommy grimaced.

"This clinches it." Jp started. "I've had a bad feeling about this factory from the moment we got here."

"So why do the Goblinmon make you work?" Takuya frowned.

"Our labor is just a disguise." The one Kokuwamon continued. "The Goblinmon would never let outsiders see what truly goes on here. We Kokuwamon are timid by nature, but when frightened, we emit a powerful charge!" he grimaced. "They even throw water on us to short our circuits out, and use the charges to power their machines, or even worse, they turn us upside down and let the charge rush to our heads!"

"Terrible!" Zoe clenched her fists. "What jerks!"

"I myself have gotten so jumpy that I fell like I have a Kangaroomon in my pants!" The Kokuwamon continued. "They have us in the factory day in and day out! Even some of our children were born here!"

"Sad." the Elder added. "Very Sad."

The mood in the room seemed to drop at this.

Then, Tommy spoke up. "So why don't you leave?"

Jp, surprisingly, was the one to answer. "The Kokuwamon aren't fighters, Tommy. Even if they tried to leave, the Goblinmon would just bring them back again."

"Then what?" Takuya growled as he clenched his fists. "We just let them sit here and rot? No Way! I won't let them be!"

Jp frowned. "You're serriously going to try to band them together and break out of here?"

"Why not? We're fighters!" Takuya continued. "We're The Legendary Warriors! We'll Talk the Goblinmon into letting the Kokuwamon go, or we'll beat some sense into them!"

"Hold up, who died and made you king?" Jp growled.

Takuya snapped his fingers, then pointed to his goggles. "These, dude! Goggles rule!"

Jp stared blankly at the square lenses for a moment. "Okay... Fine... But what if we don't want to fight?"

"I'm in!" Zoe grinned. "We'll get you out of here, Kokuwamon!"

"I'll go where ever Takuya-nii-chan goes!" Tommy added.

Jp sighed. "Fine, fine. You guys go ahead and play heroes." Then he got up to leave. "While you're all transforming and whatnot, I'll be looking for a crowbar."

Outside, none of the room's occupants noticed the Minomon watching them from outside. "I KNEW It! Anyone who turns down Double A Pie is got to be trouble!" With that, it rose into the air. "Snimon-sama's not going to like thiiiis!"

* * *

The map was assembled within short order. "Allright, here's the plan." Takuya pointed to the front gate on his hand drawn map (complete with a little "Not to scale" addition in the corner). "Zoe as Kazemon will cause a distraction, drawing as many Goblinmon as she can to the front gate." he turned towards her. "Think you can handle it?"

"Easy as a Double A Pie!" She smirked.

"Great!" Takuya continued with the plan. "Once we've gotten inside the factory, I'll give the signal, and we'll all attack at once- Our Target is the Assembly line! Once we destroy that, it's bye bye Wind Factory!"

"Here here!" The elder cheered.

"Right then!" Takuya grined as he smashed his fist down onto the table. "We strike at sun down!"

"What about the prisoners inside the factory?" Jp started. And no, not a crowbar in sight. "Or how about the workers still inside?"

"Hmm..." Takuya paused for thought. "Well, That's Where you'll come in Jp!"

"Huh?" He blinked. "Why me?"

"You see, you don't have a spirit yet." Takuya started. "So, since you can't Digivolve, you'll be a much smaller target for the Goblinmon! One that can't attack!"

"Eh?" Jp frowned. "Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"No no!" Takuya quickly corrected himself. "While we're attacking, Jp, you'll be sneaking into the factory and freeing the workers!"

* * *

And so, as the three moons began to rise into the sky, the plan was put into action.

_*cue WITH THE WILL*_

**Simultaneously, on all three D-Scanners, the Spirits of Ice, Fire, and Wind drew themselves on the screens. Those familiar bands of data re-appeared on their left hands, and, at once, Takuya, Tommy, and Zoe scanned it. "SPIRIT!" They pulled the D-Scanners away, and their clothes digitized off. "EVOLUTION!"**

**The bright red armor of the warrior of flame formed over Takuya's body, and solidified in a burst of flame. "RAAAAHHA! AGUNIMON!"** The Warrior of Fire gave of punch of fire, burning straight through the metal fence before him.

**The skin tight pink body suit of the warrior of wind formed from the data around Zoe, and then solidified with a flap of her newly formed wings. "Haaaa! HA! KAZEMON!"** The Warrior of Wind gave a kick, sending a blade of wind through the fence as well.

**The small collection of data in the air formed around Tommy into the familiar snow bear that was the Warrior of Ice. "HAHA! KUMAMON!"** The Warrior of Ice grinned brightly as he froze the remaining fence solid by his presence alone.

This was enough to draw the Minomon's attention. "WARNING! WARNING!" now there were five of them...

"Go away you mouthy pine cones!" Kazemon glared at them through her visor. Somehow, the death glare reached the Minomon, and they ran away with all the speed their little vines could carry them. **"HURRICANE WAVE!"**

The Tornado blades of wind launched out, slicing through the rock face all around, and cutting through the main gate entirely- shredding it to scrap data.

_'That oughta wake up the neighbors!'_ she smirked.

And indeed it did- As the Goblinmon rushed out to deal with the threat to the main plaza, Agunimon, Kumamon, Bokomon, Neemon and the Kokuwamon raced into the factory.

The few Goblinmon who DID notice them, however, were immediately pre-occupied by Kazemon's furious kicks and wind attacks.

* * *

But where was Jp?

Already inside with a squadron of Kokuwamon. **"POWER SURGE!"** The Kokuwamon roared as they blasted their Goblinmon captors with the electricity they so desired.

"Yeah! That's the way to do it!" he grinned.

* * *

Elsewhere inside...

**"CRYSTAL FREEZE!"** Kumamon took in a deep breath, then exhaled a frosty malestorm of ice., freezing more Goblinmon solid.

"Nice work, Kumamon!' Agunimon nodded as they continued on.

"He made Goblinmon-pops!" Neemon remarked.

* * *

**"POWER SURGE!"**

More damage was done to the assembly lines, courtesy of Kokuwamon and Company.

Jp and a few select Kokuwamon, however, had decided to break off from the main group to investigate the fifth D-Scanner signal on his map. "Now where could it be...?" He frowned. _'I'll bet it's a spirit, maybe... And not a D-Scanner... But what else could it be?'_

* * *

**"POWER SURGE!"**

And with that, Agunimon and Kumamon gained entrance to the Backbone of the factory...

"Oh dear..." Bokomon noted. "It appears we've been surrounded."

Indeed, there was an army of Goblinmon all around them.

...And sitting on a massive crane above them was their boss, a massive, Praying Mantis like creature with blades for arms. "Hahaha!"

**{SNIMON: "Snimon, a praying mantis digimon with blades for hands! His special attack is Twin Slicer!"}**

"Well well..." Snimon started. "A couple of trespassers and rebels... I suppose I'll just have to destroy you!" With that, he jumped at them. **"TWIN SLICER!"**

* * *

And then, Jp found the room from which the fifth signal was coming from. "Well, here we go..."

"This is the interrogation room!' A Kokuwamon noted. "It's where the Goblinmon torture those who don't go on the tour but come in anyways!"

"Well, let's knock the door down then!" With a swing of his improvised weapon of a pipe wrench (It just didn't work as well as a crowbar, though), and a compliment of Kokuwamon's Power Surge, the door frame was knocked off it's hinges.

"Oh Lucy-mon!" Jp started. "I'm Home!"

"My name's not Lucemon..." the sole occupant of the room groaned from his spot on the floor.

"Flamon!" Jp's eyes widened. "What in the world are you doing here!"

The poor fire boy digimon groaned some more. "Oh, Nothing... Just trying to be a hero, what else?"

"You know this Digimon?" A Kokuwamon asked.

"Yeah... he helped us out in Breezy Village..." Jp frowned as he went to help Flamon out of the room. "But he went off in the other direction than we did. How'd you get here anyways?"

"This one teleported right into the main assembly tower via a shadow portal." The Kokuwamon replied. "The Goblinmon captured him immediately!"

"Shadow portal?" Jp blinked. "What's that?"

"It's a technique..." Flamon started. "Used by only skilled Mage digimon..."

"It allows the user to teleport from one location to any other via the shadows that surround him." Another Kokuwamon elaborated.

"So you can use magic to teleport around?" Jp frowned. "A good skill, I'll admit, but don't you need a guied or something to use dark portals?"

"Yeah..." Flamon coughed. "And Something pulled me right out of my teleportation spell."

And then, a sudden thought occurred to Jp. "Hey, I only found you because I was chasing another D-Scanner signal. But I don't see one on you..."

"Probably just reacting to my belt or something..." Flamon rolled his eyes tiredly. "Scanners tend to do that."

* * *

**"POWER SURGE!"**

**"GOBLIN STRIKE!"**

Electric bolts met fire spheres in a massive explosion.

**"PYRO DARTS!"** Agunimon roared as he launched fire darts at Snimon.

"Wahhh!" Kumamon ducked under a fire sphere. **"CRYSTAL FREEZE!"**

These Goblinmon were smart enough to dodge.

Agunimon quickly used his gauntlets to block Snimon's blades. "N'gh! Why don't you give up, you over grown pest!"

"HAHA." Snimon laughed. "Is that your game then? So what should I Call you? Lunchmeat?"

Agunimon then felt the railing that indicated the end of the second floor against his back. "None of your business!"

"You dare taunt me?" Snimon asked...

**CLANG.**

Seconds before he was flipped over the railing and into the central shaft in the room. "OOF..!"

"You Bet I do!" Agunimon smirked.

It was then that Kazemon rushed past them in the tunnels.

"Jp!" she cried out. "Takuya and the others haven't left the central tower yet! They're in trouble!" She didn't even notice Flamon with him. "I'm going on ahead to help! Get the workers out of here!"

Jp quickly pulled out his D-Scanner and checked the map. Indeed, Takuya and Tommy's signals were jumping allover the room where the "Backbone" of the factory was. "Drat... I just knew that was a boss fight room!

Flamon quickly put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Go help them."

"But I..."

"Go."

* * *

"AHAHAHA! **TWIN SLICER!"** Snimon slashed his blades through the air, sending twin purple blasts through the air at Agunimon.

"UGH!" He got knocked into the wall from the force of the impact.

"Hahaha! Now I shall destroy all of you one by one!"

What Snimon _**wasn't**_ expecting, however, was Jp suddenly appearing in the control seat for the central tower via a shadow portal- courtesy of Flamon.

Not even Agunimon or Kumamon or even Bokomo or Neemon knew what was happening the moment the crane arm came spinning towards Snimon, knocking him into another wall, and ensnaring his blades within it.

"JP!" Kumamon cheered. "Great timing!"

"Nobody threatens my friends!" Jp narrowed his eyes. _'I don't know what Flamon did, but I'm going to use this to my advantage! I've always wanted to controll one of these things!'_

"Rah! You fool!" Snimon roared as he tried to free himself from the wall... **"SINGLE SLICER!"**

...And succeeded in freeing one claw with a slash aimed at the tower.

"JP!" Agunimon gasped.

Thankfully, the energy slice missed the control cabin by a good degree- missing Jp entirely- but, however, it did succeed in cutting the lift arm off of the base cabin, and removing part of the cabin itself. The Part of the cabin fell down to the base of the central column, breaking it wide open- while- in a massive back fire- the lift arm crashed back down onto Snimon.

Surprisingly, inside the open base was a formerly sparking sphere of golden energy- now revealing itself to be a shiny blue stone carved figure on a six sided base- a Spirit.

"Now where do you suppose that came from?" Neemon asked.

"The metal around it must have blocked the D-Scanner's scanner!" Bokomon reasoned. "That, or the signal then resonated throughout the entire factory, never locking onto the same spot twice!"

"Now that's gotta be mine!" Jp grinned as he jumped out of the cabin, entering a slight free fall. _**"SPIRIT!" **_With a roar of triumph, he pulled out his D-Scanner, and uploaded the spirit's data mid fall...

_*cue WITH THE WILL*_

**With a flash of green, the Spirit of Thunder drew itself on the screen of Jp's D-Scanner. He held out his left hand, and the band of data sparked into existance. With a quick slash, he pressed the D-Scanner against the data and pulled away. "EVOLUTION!"**

**With Bolts of thunder and lightning sparking around him, Jp's clothes digitized away as the Data of the Spirit itself began to merge with him. First a horned helmet, then thick, heavy armor around his torso, and then a pair of wings mounted on his back.**

**There was a crack of thunder as the newly minted Legendary warrior smashed his fists together. "RAAAA... HAH! BEETLEMON!"**

The giant humanoid beetle monster spread his wings mid descent, and swung around towards the only just recovering Snimon. "Hey Buddy! You're not going to like where this is going!"

"What...?" Snimon would have blinked, had he had eyes.

Beetlemon jumped into the rubble, and smashed his fists into Snimon's face, sending the bug flying out of the wrecked lift arm and into the wall.

"OOF." Snimon growled as he quickly recovered, the charged at Beetlemon...

But he was already behind him, his right foot firmly planted at the base of Snimon's neck. "Take That Head Crab!"

Snimon tried to make a remark, but the Warrior of Thunder was dancing around him. "Stay still like a 'mon so I can cut through you!"

"Really? Go ahead and try!" Beetlemon came to a halt infront of the remaining central tower. "Give me everything you've got!"

**"TWIN SLICER!"** Snimon launched the attack again, repeatedly. **"TIME FOUR!"**

The purple blades of energy...

"Heh... I think I like this better than a HEV suit!" Beeltemon smirked as the purple blades of energy just bounced right off his armor. "Now it's my turn...!" With that, electricity began to spark around his fists, and then all around him.

Snimon wasn't happy, and he wasn't going to let the attack finish. "RAAAARRR!" He jumped up towards Beetlemon.

"I Call forth...!" Beetlemon smirked under his helmet as he dove for Snimon, his fists over his head. "The Power of...!"

Snimon's head and Beetlemon's fists met in the middle.

_**"THUNDER FISTS!"**_

And Rock Beats Scisors every time.

Snimon's body hit the ground and shadowed out, the data band appearing around him as per usual.

"Now it's my turn for a little magic." Beetlemon quickly made a motion with his hands, then summoned his D-Scanner. "Where once your power was used for evil, let it now be used for good!" He slashed the D-Scanner over Snimon's Data-code bar. **"DIGI-CODE...SCAN!"**

**THE NEXT MORNING_ _ _|**

Due to the "Backbone" of wind factory being broken at it's base, the factory itself didn't survive for much longer. Only just long enough for everyone to make it outside, and for a combined attack from Beetlemon and Agunimon to completely destroy the building.

"Our story has come full circle!" the Kokuwamon right hand 'mon started. "We can now return home!"

"Thanks, mist'r!" a Kid Kokuwamon smiled at Jp. "Thanks for saving us!"

"Any time, any time." Jp grinned as he rubbed the Kokuwamon on the head, and not even receiving a mild static shock in return.

Takuya frowned as he watched Zoe conclude a conversation with Flamon. "So what's the deal with that guy?"

"He's just a traveler, he said." Jp frowned. "He wasn't even trying to get here when he teleported away from Breezy Village, he said, but to the Dark Continent, whatever that is. He wouldn't give me anything more besides that. Sounds Ominous if you ask me."

"Weird." Takuya frowned. "Something seems off about him."

"I dunno." Tommy smiled as he watched Flamon head over to the Kokuwamon elder. "He looks like someone we can trust."

"So Flamon's going to escort the Kokuwamon back to their village." Zoe smiled as she walked up. "He's such a nice guy, even volunteered to do it and everything."

"So, will we be seeing him again?" Takuya crossed his arms.

"He wasn't sure." She looked up at the sky. "But he said he wished we wouldn't."

"Eh?" Jp blinked. "Isn't that kinda rude?"

"'I'd just bring bad luck.' That's exactly what he said." Zoe sighed. "I don't get the guy. He seemed so nice back at Breezy Village."

"If you ask me, we don't need any more lone wolves in the Digital World." Bokomon crossed his arms. "The 'Warrior of Light' is going to be bad enough to work with regardless."

**ELSEWHERE_ _ _| A DARK CAVE_ _ _|**

"WHAT?" A deep, raspy voice cried out in shock. "More human children get spirits?"

The Minomon across the cave just nodded in reply.

"Yuuuummm..." You could _**hear**_ the drool in it's voice.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	4. When the Earth Grumbles

Long ago, Ten Ancient Warriors controlling the very elements themselves fought against and sealed away a great evil threatening the world, unknowing of the true corruption that remained. Now, Many Years Later, their successors fight to correct the Injustices imposed against the Digital World.

_*cue Fire!*_

**DIGIMON: FRONTIER**

**

* * *

**

_When the Earth Grumbles_

_

* * *

_

**ROCK PINNACLE ISLANDS_ _ _|**

The Pinnacle Islands were once speculated to be fossilized stalagmites that had teleported from a cave somewhere within the inside of the Digital World. Of course, due to their size (Nearly as tall as some mountain chains on Earth) this theory was disregarded.

Of course, this mattered little to it's inhabitants, and was not even a concern for the human boy climbing to the top of the tallest spire.

_"someone help us..."_ a whining voice filtered down to Kouji's ears as he climbed up into a small cave in the rock face.

"Hello?" He called out as he approached a locked gate.

"Eh!" The group of Shell wearing Numemon inside looked up in surprise. "A Hero!"

"Quickly! Please!" another cried. "You must release us!"

"Stop being so pushy!"

"Hey, um... can we please not do this right now?" Another asked.

Kouji, however, ignored the female digimon's whining as he lifted up a rock in preparation to smash the lock with a rock.

One smash.

Not a dent.

Two Smashes.

A piece of rock broke off.

Thr-

"Oh No You Don't!"

The digimon inside the cage gasped as Kouji turned around to face the jailer.

_**SMACK!**_

The poor boy was sent flying out of the cave.

**SLEUTH VILLAGE_ _ _| PICKLE GALLERY_ _ _|**

The Pickle Gallery board walk was a popular tourist attraction in the Digital world, just south of the Pinnacle Islands. You can find many enchanting goods within the shops contained on these streets.

"What? No Money?"

With that, a Kongoumon kicked the interlopers out of his establishment. "Please come back... When you're not a bunch of deadbeats!"

Yes, you will also find that each shop has a strict "No Money, No Service, No Refunds" Policy, just as our four Legendary Warriors have found out.

"But we do have money!" Zoe cried out as she held out a few yen coins. "See?"

"Don't waste my time with outdated coin!" Kongoumon simply slid the door shut with a "SLAM."

Bokomon narrowed his eyes. "You have money?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Can I see?" She handed him the coins. "Hmm..." Bokomon turned the coins over in his hands as he inspected them. "You call this money...? Frankly, I would have thrown us out of that restaurant too..." With that, he flung the coins to the side.

Zoe gasped in horror, immediately leaping to pick the coins up.

"So..." Jp frowned. "What's money like in the digital world? If you're so smart, tell us how to get some!"

"Simple my friend." Bokomon smirked. "Go to work!"

"You want us to work!" Takuya clenched his fists. "Doesn't the digital world have some sort of child labor law or something?"

"Honestly, though, As Legendary Warriors, someone should be paying you for all your heroic exploits!" Bokomon continued.

"Like an allowance?" Tommy asked.

"I'm up for an allowance!" Jp held out his hands and grinned. "Hand it over! I'm starved!"

Bokomon raised an eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing as he began digging around inside his pink belt for his wallet. "Ahha!" He pulled the impossibly large item out.

"Woah! Are you some kind of millionair or something?" Neemon asked. "Why didn't you tell meeee~~~!"

In reply, Bokomon snapped open the case and turned it over.

A few stray Digi-noir crumbs fell out, but, otherwise... "as you can see, I am without funds as well."

"Daww..." Neemon patted his tummy. "I guess we're going with out dinner again..."

Zoe sighed. "That still doesn't tell us what Digital currency looks like."

"Now come on, we'll just have to look for temporary employment in that case." Bokomon sighed. "Let's go everyone, time to get going."

"No need!" Jp exclaimed suddenly. "Look!" he pointed dramatically towards a sign that was being hastily wedged into a flagpole.

"Heroes Wanted." It read. "All Your Meals For Free!"

"Rock Solid!" Jp cheered.

"Well, I know I'm brave enough to eat!" Takuya grinned. "Let's go go goooo!"

And who may have been planting the sign but none other than one of those Shell Wearing Numemon.

What were their names again...?

**A SHORT TIME LATER_ _ _| TRAILMON TUNNEL- AMATERIA EXPRESS TRACKS_ _ _|**

A short time later, our heroes were hiding inside a rather large railway cart hidden within the bushes next to the train tracks.

"I wish we knew what these guys wanted." Takuya started. "I mean, they were rather vague when they said they wanted Heroes to help."

"They should've just called a Hero Factory or something." Jp grumbled.

"Is there really one of those?" Tommy asked.

"No clue... But if we ever get back, I am so registering that idea with Lego!" Jp started. "I bet that'd make an awesome theme!"

"Jp!" Zoe gasped. "I never took you as a Lego kid!"

"Hey, I'm making a Lego Gravity Gun the moment they come out with enough trans orange pieces." He huffed. "Don't act surprised."

"I heard that the green version was ten times better or something." Takuya narrowed his eyes. "Why not make that?"

"It's a BLUE Gravity Gun, Not a Green Gravity Gun. Geeze, some fan you are." Jp frowned. "Besides, I don't think I'd have enough trans blue pieces either."

"Guys!" Zoe clamped her hands over her ears. "We are **NOT** having this conversation! We are _**SO**_** NOT** having this conversation right now!"

Thankfully, to spare Zoe the pain of listening to such a conversation, the train whistle of an Oncoming Trailmon set them all to attention.

"There's the train." Bokomon noted.

"So how are we supposed to get on?" Tommy asked.

"I'm sure they have a plan." Zoe affirmed as the Worm Trailmon rushed past.

As that happened, the three ShellNumemon (Yes, I'm going with that for now) dropped off of the overhang onto the very last car, each holding onto a rope that was tied to the rail cart.

"WAAAAHHHH!" Neemon let loose a scream as the cart was suddenly yanked onto the tracks.

"I hope all their plans aren't as crazy as this!" Takuya gulped as they rushed into the tunnel.

* * *

After securely tying the ropes onto the connector of the end car, the Shell Numemon began.

"One day, a mean creature named Grumblemon attacked. We're too weak and can't fight him by ourselves." The center one stated.

"He demanded our mountains Digi-Code, but we don't even know where it is!" the right most digimon continued. "He thinks we're lying, so that's why we need you heroes!"

"Don't worry about him!" Takuya grinned. "We'll take him out!"

"WOAH WOAH WOAAAHH That's Bright!" The Trailmon exclaimed as the exited the tunnel, quickly approaching the Pinnacle Islands.

"I'm not sure I understand this." Zoe frowned. "Why can't he just take the code?"

"Zoe, We talked about this." Bokomon held up a finger. "All energy in the world is Data, mountains, rivers, forests, everything that is solid matter is made out of Data, therefor it has energry, and that energy is the Digi-code!" he explained. "In some places the code is out in the open, and in some places it's hidden! Try to remember that."

"I'm afraid there's more to tell." The middle Numemon piped in. "Grumblemon took all of our daughters hostage, and he'll only give them back in exchange for the mountain's Digi-code."

"That's horrible!" Tommy clenched his hands into fists.

"Man, Guys can sure be jerks some times." Zoe growled. "So that's why you wanted our help? To save your daughters?"

"Yes!" The left most ShellNumemon agreed.

"Just leave everything to us!" Jp grinned.

"We are in your debt, heroes!" The ShellNumemon bowed.

"Now about our arrangement..." Jp licked his lips.

"Uh, Can I ask a question?" Neemon asked.

"Ugh, what is it now?" Bokomon sighed in exasperation.

"Why is this rail called the Amateria Express route?" Neemon asked again.

"Why, that's because it was founded based off of the data from that one computer game from..." Bokomon's eyes widened. "Oh Dear."

"You want us to ride that..." Takuya paled. "In this...?"

Behold Trail track? Y/N

Y.

BEHOLD!

"WAHHHH!" the Legendary Warriors, plus Digimon escorts, screamed as the Worm Trailmon dove down a hill, and through a loop-de-loop in the rail track.

Three times.

The track continued to wind its way across the field in a curving zig-zag manner, before suddenly...

Climbing straight up.

"Atleast this incline isn't that steep!" Takuya lied.

It was actually a straight, 90* angle.

"WE'RE SPEEDING UP!" Tommy cried.

"Wait!" Zoe called out as a sudden thought hit her. "How's this staying on the track!"

Of course, she had to mention this the moment the cart began zigzaging along the SIDE of the cliff face.

"I don't think it is." The middle ShellNumemon replied.

**CRASH!**

Unfortunately, the ropes snapped.

"Ugh... THis is..." Takuya groaned.

"That wasn't so bad..." Zoe grimaced.

"What's your definition of Bad?" Jp asked.

"Falling off of this cliff!"

Fortunately, there was a wooden fence to catch them.

**_"CLIFF!"_** Jp yelled out in horror.

"Come on heroes, what are you all waiting for?" The Middle ShellNumemon asked.

Of course, they were sticking to the side of the cliff, and, from their perspective, gravity was going to the side. As all of their houses were build on the SIDE of the cliff.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Jp cried out. "Sticking to the side of the mountain may be fine for you guys but for us it's one slip and we're gravel pancakes!"

"Just how are we supposed to get up there?" Takuya frowned. "We can't cling to walls!"

Suddenly, a rope ladder fell down infront of his face.

"Here you go!" The middle one said.

"Come on! It's fun!" The left most grinned.

"I'm learning all sorts of definitions..." Jp groaned.

Of course, it wasn't just ONE straight ladder. No sir, they were segmented. Meaning that once you got to the top of One, you had to climb over to the one next to it.

Joy oh joy.

Takuya sighed, then started climbing. "Man, I hate ladders!"

"I do too when they're miles and miles up!" Tommy gulped as he climbed up after the goggle wearing boy.

"Well, just keep in mind, it's not the fall that kills you." Bokomon started as he climbed up next. "It's the stop."

"Oooh! That sounds fun!" Neemon stated after him.

"Dimwit. I'll have to snap your pants once we're not on the side of a cliff."

"Preemptive Ouch!"

"Ha ha. Very funny."

This left Jp and Zoe the last to climb.

"Well." Jp turned to face her. "Ladies first!" He did NOT want to face any ladders at all. Ladders were the demon spawn that left your back open to marine fire. "So, uh... After you!"

Zoe wrenched her eyes shut. "Ugh..."

"Eh?"

"Hmmf." She put her hands on her hips. "I'm Wearing a Skirt."

"Erh...Ah..." Jp blinked. "Wait! That wasn't...!"

**SLAP!**

Looking up some girl's skirt was the furthest thing from Jp's mind until now.

Oh well.

* * *

A... Not so short climb later, and they were at the top most ladder.

"Come on, you're almost there!" The right most ShellNumemon smiled.

"About time!" Takuya grined as he climbed towards the door.

"Hey..." Tommy's eyes widen as he spots a shadow through the window next to the door. "Who's that!"

"Eh? You!" Takuya growled.

"You're the heroes these guys found to help out?" Kouji asked as he lowered his broom handle (Held like a Kendo stick).

"Hey! It's Kouji!" Zoe remarked as they all piled in through the door.

"Heh... We couldn't find any food either." Jp groaned.

"Hey, Don't lump me in with you guys!" Kouji growled. "These guys won't be able to help at all!"

"Hey! We've improved since the last time we met!" Takuya clenched his fists.

"Atleast let us help!" Tommy offered.

"Thanks but no thanks." Kouji closed his eyes. "Just look at you, the only thing you guys would do is get in my way." he leaned against the wall...or floor... It's hard to tell with gravity as wonky as it is here. "Can I help it if you're not up to my level?"

"Gentlemon! Please!" The Elder ShellNumemon cried out as he entered from the kitchen. "My thanks to all of you for coming to help!" Oh.. Dear Karazahni... That Accent...! "And now, it's time to eat!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Did I mention that the kids were still leaning through the door frame? No? Sorry. I should have set that up better. Due to the fact that they were doing this, the moment everyone raised their hands to cheer at food, they, well, they fell.

"Atleast we'll get some food to make us feel better." Jp grumbled as they landed in a neat pile at Kouji's feet.

"I really hope this isn't made a habit by anyone." Takuya groaned from the bottom of the pile.

* * *

The Food itself was cabbage... Or something similar... I think...

"IS this what I think it is...?" Takuya asked.

"Dunno... Looks like Rabbit food to me." Jp groaned.

"Well, at least Rabbits get to eat." Zoe snatched up one of the heads of... Lettuce/cabbage and took a bite. "Mmmm... That's... WOW!" Her eyes widened. "Dig in! It tastes like steak!"

"What!" Jp's eyes widened. "no way!" With that, he snatched one up. "Hey! Tastes like Chicken!"

"Mine's like a Potato!" Tommy cheered.

Takuya grabbed a head of... Leafy greens... and took a bite. "Yum! It's Asparagus!"

"Asparagus?" Jp grimaced. "Who put that in there?"

"Hey! I Like Asparagus!" Takuya defended himself.

"So..." Jp decided to change subjects. "How'd tall dark and lone wolf get here?" he gestured towards Kouji.

"He fell from the sky!" The Elder replied.

"He did what now?" Jp narrowed his eyes.

"He Fell!"

**FLASH BACK!**

"...aaahhhhhhhhhh!"

_**HAY-STACK!**_ {AN: Best sound effect I can come up with. Sorry.}

The ShellNumemon gasped as Kouji landed in their very large, and conveniently placed hay stack.

"We finish and the universe throws a human into the works!" A ShellNumemon complained. "Now we gotta re-stack it again!"

"Honkin' Miracles man..." Another ShellNumemon replied with a mellowed voice.

"Oh Shut Up, Gamzee!" Another ShellNumemon cried out in Rage.

**FLASH FORWARD!**

"Grumblemon has the captives in a cage right about..." Kouji pointed to a spot just above the village. "Here. We'll need to get in and out quickly."

The Gathered ShellNumemon sighed.

"Relax everyone!" Jp grinned. "Leave everything to us! We're Legendary Warriors!"

This made the ShellNumemon gasp, and slime backwards in fear.

"What's the matter?" Zoe frowned.

"You...You mean all of you are Legendary Warriors?" The elder stuttered.

"Yeah! In the flesh!" Takuya started.

"We freed the Kokuwamon from Wind Factory!" Jp recounted.

"We restored a Bridge at Candle Wax Canyon!" Tommy added.

"We freed the Mushroommon from Cherubimon's influence at Breezy Village!" Zoe added.

"I personally stopped Cerubumon from eating all of Flame Terminal's Digi-Code!" Takuya grinned.

"Yes! There are no Heroes better to save your village than these Legendary Warriors!" Bokomon cut in. "We're all on a mission to Forest Terminal, correcting any wrong doings along the way!"

This seemed to confuse the ShellNumemon, so they huddled together to converse.

"What got them so worked up?" Tommy asked.

"Believe me, I'd have a hard time believing you were Legendary Warriors too!" Bokomon cut in.

"I bet...!" Jp grinned. "They're in awe of us!"

"Ahhem!" The elder cut in. "It's time to go to bed! Sun Down everyone!"

"Well, you can go to bed! But we're going to go rescue your daughters!" Takuya started.

"No no!' The Numemon with a shell waved his hands. "it's much too dangerous out there! The nasty Birdramon won't leave you alone this time of night!"

"We can take 'em." Kouji rolled his eyes.

"No! Really! You Can't! They'll burn you alive! It's much better to get some sleep right now and go rescue our daughters in the morning!"

"Well... If you insist..." Zoe frowned. Something wasn't right here...

"Well... I do suppose we could use the rest." Tommy started.

* * *

So, they were shown their quest quarters.

Naturally, the beds were applied to the "Floor," forcing them all to sleep on the "walls."

Boy, Do I Hate these Shell Numemon and their crazy Gravity defying antics.

Takuya rolled over in his non-existent sleep.

"What?" Kouji frowned.

"Ermm..." Takuya paused. "Well, I didn't really like you at first, but helping out the KarotSukeNumemon really turned around my impression of you.

CarotSukeNu...Wha... Are You Kidding me?

**THAT.**

Is their name?

That has got to be the dumbest thing that I have ever...

Forget this, I'm sticking with ShellNumemon...

Erm... Continuing on...

"They helped me first." Kouji turned over. "So don't think I'll help you."

_'Yeah, Like I'd ever want your help...' _Takuya thought to himself as he drifted into slumber...

...

...

...

...

_'Man...That's a long way down...'_ Takuya yawned as his eyes slowly opened. "Wait... Long way Down?"

"WAHHH!" Neemon let lose another scream.

"What's going on here?" Zoe exclaimed in horror.

You see, each of them were bound with rope, and set dangling from a mast some distance above them. And boy oh boy was it a long way down.

"What Are you Doing!" Kouji growled up at the ShellNumemon holding axes and other sharp impliments to the ropes holding them.

"We'll give you back to your partner in exchange for our Daughters!" The elder exclaimed.

"You dirty sneaks!" Takuya growled. "is that why you brought us here!"

"HMF!" The elder Hmfed. "I think it is you who are the dirty sneaks!" He elaborated. "Pretending to be caring, helpful strangers when you are really Legendary Warriors!"

"I Don't understand!' Zoe cried out. "What's wrong with that?"

"The Time for your games and lies is over!" The elder continued. "All your trickery about helping other villages- PAH! I've never even heard of a Candlewax Canyon!" He narrowed his eyes. "Now you'll be returned to your ally!"

"Ally!" Kouji growled. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play Dumb!" The elder cried out. "We know you're all in league with Grumblemon!"

"WHAT?" The seven of them exclaimed in shock/surprise.

_'This can't get any worse...'_ Takuya growled.

It got worse.

_"Now give Digi-code..."_ a grumbling voice echoed from a nearby tunnel. _"or bad things be happening!"_

"Oh yeah!" Takuya shot back. "Says who?" _'Me and my big mouth.'_ he thought in annoyance.

_"You know who I am!"_ Footsteps echoed as a small, diminutive form with a rather large nose stepped into the foreground. "You Call me Grumblemon!"

"Look!" Tommy gasped as he spotted the symbol on the 'Mon's chest. "It's one of the Symbols from Bokomon's book!"

"Well I'll be! He's right!" Bokomon gasped. "That's the Symbol for Earth! He's a Legendary Warrior!"

"GIVE DIGICODE!" Grumblemon cried out. "OR ELSE! And you not want to see what Or Else is!"

"I Didn't know there were _**bad **_Legendary Warriors." Kouji frowned.

"GRUMBLEMON!" The Elder cried out. "If You want to save your allies! Give us back our Daughters now!" Oh, Dear, they were threatening to cut them down!

"Those knives are a little close there!" Jp gulped.

"What So!" Grumblemon smirked. "Me No care what happen to weaklings!"

The elder brought his knife a bit closer. "We'll Do It! I swear we will!"

Grumblemon started picking his nose as the Warriors started squirming about in terror.

"Y...You mean you don't care about them!" The elder frowned. "But they're Legendary Warriors too!"

"Eh?" That got his attention. "These weaklings Legendary Warriors too?" he grinned an evil grin. "Me thinks they got their hands on some spirits when they shouldn't have! I'm going to put my hands on you and take them back!"

With that, he pulled out a rather... Okay... A Ridiculously sized sledge hammer from the small ledge he stood on.

That's just not possible.

I mean, Come on! The hammer was longer than the ledge was wither thick OR wide! What the blank, Hammer Space?

"Wait... You mean you aren't allies?" The elder gasped.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Tommy cried.

"We weren't lying when we said we saved all those towns and Digimon!" Zoe added.

Grumblemon threw his rather long hammer towards the children. "BYE NOW!"

**SMASH!**

Luckily, his aim was off, and it barely managed to miss their feet.

This, sadly, scared off the ShellNumemon.

But, thankfully, they dropped their knives and sharp implements.

Kouji smirked as he planted his feet against the rock face and kicked off. **"SPIRIT!"**

As a falling knife cut the ropes binding his hands, Kouji snatched his D-Scanner from his pocket and brought it out.

_*cue With The Will*_

**"EVOLUTION!"**

There was a flash of light, and, in a split second, Kouji was replaced by the Warrior of Light...

**"RAHH! HA! LOBOMON!"**

Lobomon grabbed hold of the rope that had held him, swung forward with it's momentum, then swung back towards Grumblemon.

"Uhoh." The Earth Warrior's eyes widened, and his nose comically fell just moments before Lobomon's feet planted in his face- Sending the goblin flying.

**CRASH!**

Into one of the Shell Numemon's apartments.

"RAH!" Grumblemon swung his hammer at the Wolf, but he just dodged ever so coolly.

**"HOWLING LASER!"**

Grumblemon ducked last second, destroying the wall behind him.

* * *

"I'm so so sorry!" The elder apologized. "We have made a grave mistake!"

"We'll have time for that later!" Takuya started...

"RAHHHH!"

...Only to trail off as Grumblemon and Lobomon fell past them. "Did what I think just happen really happen?"

...Erm, Yes... Right...

The two were fighting mid air as gravity dragged them through house after house, until, eventually, Lobomon found himself hanging from the bottom most house, and Grumblemon standing above him.

Grumblemon smirked, then stomped onto Lobomon's right hand.

"ARGHHH..."

"Heheheh..."

And stomped on the other as well.

"LOBOMON!" Zoe cried out.

"We have to stop him!" Takuya reached for his D-Scanner.

"Right!" Jp nodded as he, Tommy, and Zoe did the same.

**"SPIRIT!"** they scanned the data around their hands. **"EVOLUTION!"**

A Flare of Fire, and **"RAAH HAH! AGUNIMON!"** was born abalze again.

A Crack of Thunder, and **"YAHHHH! BEETLEMON!" **flew through the stormy night.

A Blast of Wind, and the Fair **"REEEHA! KAZEMON!"** emerged from her cocoon of data again.

A Flury of Snow, and **"HAHAHAH! KUMAMON!"** froze his slot in the battle for time to record.

Grumblemon raised his hammer to deal the final blow... But found he couldn't swing it down again. "huh?"

"Careful." Beetlemon started. "You could hurt someone with this!"

Grumblemon pulled down, But Beetlemon flew up. "GARRR!"

"Don't you think it's time you gave up?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kazemon and Kumamon flew down to help Lobomon.

"Give me your hand!" She ordered.

Lobomon glanced down at his right hand, slightly stinging from Grumblemon's foot. "Er..."

"Quit the Macho act and give me your had already!"

"Arrr..." He reached up.

* * *

Above...

**"RAARR PYRO DARTS!"**

Grumblemon swung his staff like a fan to deflect them.

**"LIGHTNING BLITZ!"** Beetlemon charged, his horn ablaze with lightning.

That successfully send Grumblemon flying into the rock face...

...Where he immediately dug into it.

That coward.

* * *

Below...

"Thanks..." Lobomon muttered his thanks as he flexed his hand.

"No problemo!" Kazemon smiled.

"Right, here's the plan." Lobomon started. "While I'm fighting Grumblemon, you two go and free the KarotSukeNumemon's daughters."

"Sounds like a plan." Kumamon nodded.

So, the fairy flew off, carrying the little snow boy with her, off to free the captives.

Lobomon jumped up onto the... Roof...?

I will be glad when we leave this Zone.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We lost Grumblemon!" Agunimon replied.

"What?"

"He's playing Whack-a-Mole, only we're the moles." Beetlemon replied.

To prove his point, Grumblemon burst out of the rocks, swinging his hammer into Agunimon's side, sending him flying.

"WAHHHH!"

"Agunimon!" Beetlemon cried out in horror.

Thankfully, a ladder from before was still deployed, and Agunimon was able to grab hold of it.

Un-thankfully, Grumblemon was waiting with his hammer.

"BYE NOW!" He swung hard and fast, but Agunimon's agility paid off.

"Get out of the way!" Lobomon growled as he aimed his Howling Laser cannon at the Earth Warrior.

"AGUNIMON!" Beetlemon flew in to pull the Warrior of Flame out of the way for Lobomon's attack.

**"HOWLING...!"**

"UhOh!" Grumblemon dove into the rock again.

"Now where did..."

"TOO LATE!"

**SMACK!**

Lobomon was sent flying again.

* * *

**"CRYSTAL FREEZE!"**

_**"HURRICANE WAVE!"**_

The jail cell bars colapsed immediately.

"Right this way, ladies." Kumamon bowed.

"Wow, he's kinda cuuuute...!" A ShellNumemon started.

"Oh Drop it, Vriska." another ShellNumemon curtly replied.

Regardless, the Daughters were reunited with their families and friends.

"We owe you an apology!" The elder bowed.

"It's no problem! An easy enough mistake to make." Kazemon smiled.

A Crack of thunder (not belonging to Beetlemon) Rolled across the landscape.

* * *

"Carefull! It's slick!" Neemon warned as the rain began falling.

"Don't have to tell me twice..." Agunimon groaned as he and Lobomon climbed up a ladder.

"Hey! Look at that!" Beetlemon pointed towards the cliff face.

The rain was just deflecting off of it like it was shielded. Almost like...

_'That gives me an idea...'_ he smirked to himself. "Hey Grumblemon! Where are ya hiding?" He hovered near the middle of a cliff face. "You scared or somethin'?"

Predictably, Grumblemon burst out and swung his hammer.

"Too late! **THUNDER FIST!"** Beetlemon aimed his attack upward...

Completely missing Grumblemon.

"Heh heh... Nice shot dorkus."

Grumblemon's sensitive ears picked up the rumbling too late...

"oh no..."

...As an avalanche of rock and stone came pouring down towards him...

"See ya in Xen, looser!" Beetlemon smirked.

...And carried him with it.

"Nice shot!" Lobomon grinned.

"But where are the captives?" Agunimon asked just in time as Kazemon and Kumamon arrived.

"There!" Kumamon pointed towards a nearby spire. "We got them out just in time!"

"Must be nice to get back to..." Beetlemon trailed off as a glow from the mountain caught his attention. "Woah! What's that?"

"It's the Mountain's Digi-code!" Bokomon exclaimed.

Indeed, it was. Beetlemon's attack had revealed the massive wall of code hidden behind the rock. There were holes in it though...

After all, Grumblemon had been digging right through it this entire time, But, it was fast repairing itself. It would soon be back to normal in no...

"HEY! Me find it after all!" Grumblemon popped out of the rock face again. "Yummy!"

"Oh no!" Kazemon gasped. "Not you again!"

"Thank you! I never find without youuu...!" Grumblemon took in a deep breath, and then... "Execute... **BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"**

There was a swirl of data, and then Grumblemon's body shifted into something purely demonic... yet still retaining that comically over sized nose...

"GIGASMON!"

"WHAT!" Everyone gasped.

**"QUAGMIRE TWISTERRR...!"** The beast spun rapidly, then dove into the digi-code. **"DIGI-CODE SCAAAANNNN!"**

The semi-repaired data was absorbed into the Beast's data, and then...

The entire center spire vanished with it.

This had the unintended side effect of sending Agunimon, Lobomon, Bokomon, and Neemon falling into the abyss below.

Kazemon gasped, but could not do anything, as Gigasmon came spiraling out of where the spire had been, and knocked her, Beetlemon, and Kumamon into the fog as well.

"Our Homes!" The elder gasped as the Legendary Warriors that had came to save them, the very ones they had betrayed, were possibly lost to the Dark Zone once and for all... _'W...What have I done...?' _Now he'd never be able to properly apologize to them...!

He wouldn't have much longer to worry about however, As Grumblemon was still in the area.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**A.N.: Whewf. Sorry about the long delay getting this out. But life's been a chaotic mess recently. Oh Well.**

_DT 


End file.
